Chasing My Dream
by Ardion's Heart
Summary: Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya seorang manusia yang berusaha mencari jati diriku dan berusaha mencapai mimpiku untuk menjadi ninja terhebat yang pernah ada. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mudah. [Republish], [Edited plot]
1. Begin

Dimana aku ?

Aku hanya melihat kegelapan yang begitu pekat, tanpa sedikitpun cahaya. Apakah aku sudah mati ?

Mati ataupun tidak aku tidak peduli, setelah semua tuduhan pembunuhan yang diarahkan padaku, aku sudah tidak peduli. Semua teman-temanku menjauhiku, aku hanya sendirian dikonoha.

Konoha ?!, lupakan !! Mungkin aku sudah dicap sebagai Nukenin sekarang, karena aku berusaha melarikan diri dari sana dan inilah akibatnya aku diincar para anbu. Entahlah aku tidak mau menceritakanya lagi.

Diumurku yang masih 9 tahun ini apa yang bisa kulakukan, merengek minta tolong karena aku belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku ini siapa, jika bukan karena akalku yang katanya terbilang genius, aku pasti sudah mati beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Secercah cahaya muncul dihadapanku, menampakkan seseorang yang muncul tepat dihadapanku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung ,seseorang yang memiliki penampilan yang sama sama persis denganku, Rambut hitam jabrik, mata biru kelam. Namun, dia memiliki tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, tetapi sebelum aku berhasi mendekatinya ia memudar kedalam kegelapan.

"Siapa kau ?"

"Kenapa kau memiliki rupa yang sama sepertiku", Teriakku keras. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun darinya, kemudian dia kembali tersenyum mengejek padaku.

Bicara soal diriku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya seseorang yang ingin menjadi shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada.

Sebuah potongan memori masa laluku muncul perlahan didepanku, bagai angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhku.

Wajah seseorang terlintas didepanku, Seseorang pria tua, dengan jubah bertuliskan Sandaime Hokage yang menepuk pundakku.

"Apa yang kau impikan Naruto", tanya sang Sandaime tersenyum padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat, agar mereka tidak memandang sebelah mata padaku", aku hanya tersenyum menatap wajahnya.

" Kuat saja belum cukup, kau harus memiliki tekat Api", sang sandaime hokage Mengelus rambut Hitamku.

"Tekat Api ?", Tanyaku menatapnya penasaran.

" Ya, tekat api, tekat untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi", ucap sang Sandaime, mengulum sebuah senyuman padaku.

"Tekat api, ya", ucapan itu terngiang dikepalaku.

Tanpa aku sadari, serpihan memori tersebut memudar, kemudian muncul sebuah memori lain didepanku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau dihukum dikurung kepenjara bawah tanah konoha, dengan masa tahanan 15 tahun, karena kasus pembunuhan dua orang chunin, dan wisatawan dari Kusagakure", Sebuah suara yang sangat nyata terdengar ditelingaku, seseorang yang telah memvonisku hukuman. Seseorang dengan jubah Yondaime hokage berkibar menatapku dengan tatapan hina.

" Tapi bukan Aku yang bersalah, mereka berusaha membunuhku, mereka yang menodongkan kunai kerahah leherku. Mereka menyerangku, aku hanya berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri, tapi aku tidak membunuh mereka", ucapku berusaha membela diri, mengangkat borgol rantai yang mengikat tanganku. Dan kini sang hokage hanya menatap sinis padaku, seakan menatap seseorang penjahat yang sangat hina baginya.

"Semua bukti mengarah padamu, dan karena ulahmu Konohagakure harus menanggung malu dihadapan pimpinan dan para ninja Kusagakure !", jawab sang Hokage sarkatis, menatap sinis padaku.

" Ta-tapi", ucapku terbata-bata, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau akan langsung dikirim kepenjara konoha, lusa !", ucapnya menatapku sinis, menggerakkan tanganya memanggil Anbu.

Bayangan memori tersebut menghilang bagai diterpa angin. Aku melihat kembali wajah itu, wajah orang yang identik denganku. Dia tersenyum sadis padaku seakan terus mengejekku. Aku mengejarnya namun ia kembali hilang dalam kegelapan.

'Siapa dia', pikirku bingung menatap kegelapan dan keheningan yang ada. Aku kembali kedalam tempat penuh kegelapan ini, kegelapan yang seakan selalu menyelimuti tempat ini. Kegelapan yang seakan terus menyelimutiku tanpa aku sadari sebelumnya.

tass

Aku membuka mataku, sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan mataku.

"Akhirnya Kau bangun, Naruto", suara seseorang terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

...

...

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** **Chasing My Dream by Ardion's Heart**

Warning!!

[Smart n strong Naru !, OOC, Typo, Gaje, bahasa kacau, Alur tak beraturan n Etc]

...

 **Don't like don't read**

...

Aku membuka mataku, seorang pemuda yang kuperkirakan umurnya enam tahun lebih tua dariku dan kini dia terus menatapku khawatir. Dia memiki rambut merah, dengan mata biru yang lebih kelam dariku, namun aku belum merasa pernah mengenalnya.

"Siapa kau ?", tanyaku memandangnya waspada kearahnya, mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku.

Aku menatap kesekitar ruangan ini, sebuah ruangan sederhana bercat putih dengan beberapa peralatan medis diletakkan diatas meja dekat tempat tidurku.

"Akhh", aku menggerakkan tanganku yang terasa sakit, denngan perban yang membalutnya.

" Jangan banyak bergerak, lukamu belum sembuh", ucapnya menunjukkan mimik khawatir padaku. Aku hanya memandang orang tersebut, seseorang yang kini berdiri dan terus menatapku khawatir.

'Kenapa dia khawatir padaku, siapa dia ?', pikirku bingung, menatapnya dengan seksama, siapa tahu aku mengenalnya.

'Aneh, aku tidak pernah mengenalnya tetapi aku merasa dekat denganya', batinku terus menatapnya seksama.

Mata biru kelam miliknya menatap kearahku.

"Uzumaki Hiruto, panggil saja Hiruto ", ucapnya tanpa mengurangi tatapan khawatir padaku.

" Uzumaki Naruto", balasku tersenyum padanya, sekilas kulihat dia menghilangkan tatapan khawatirnya padaku.

'Uzumaki !!', batinku senang, karena ada seseorang yang memiliki klan yang sama denganku.

"Aku dimana ?", Aku hanya meraba tubuhku yang penuh perban, dari balik selimut yang menjadi pelindung tubuhku selain perban diseluruh tubuhku.

" Ditempat yang aman", jawabnya mengulum senyum padaku, dan aku hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

'Apa maksudnya ini', pikirku menatap perban ditangan dan perutku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

" Apa yang terjadi padaku ?", tanyaku sedikit membentak menatap rambut jabrik berwarna merah gelap miliknya.

"Kau terluka parah di perut, punggung dan dadamu, Tapi terdapat beberapa luka sayatan di lengan dan kakimu", jawabnya, berhasil membuatku membelalakkan mataku.

'Separah itukah !', pikirku terdiam, berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun padanya.

"Dan sungguh diluar dugaan, seharusnya kau sudah mati setelah jatuh menghantam permukaan batu dari tempat setinggi itu", lanjutnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi, kemudian membenarkan jubah bercorak awan merah yang dipakainya. Aku hanya menggerakkan tangan kiriku, menyibak sebagian selimut yang menjadi pelindung tubuhku selain perban disekujur tubuhku.

"Bahkan para Anbu yang mengejarmu, pergi meninggalkanmu karena mengira kau sudah mati" Mata biru gelapnya menatap wajahku. 'Mungkinkah!', pikirku sedikit tersentak.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kau akan sembuh dalam beberapa minggu lagi ", lanjutnya berhasil mengurangi sedikit rasa khawatirku.

Satu-satunya pintu ruangan ini terbuka, menampakkan seseorang berambut merah gelap dengan mata ungu dengan pola riak air , ia mengenakan jubah dengan corak yang sama, memakai hitai-ate Amegakure. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendekatiku , kemudian berdiri disamping orang yang beberapa detik yang lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hiruto.

"Kau, ternyata sudah sadar, aku tak mengira kau bisa selamat dari kejadian itu", ucapnya memecah keheningan, seakan menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dengan nada datarnya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, 'Walaupun nadanya datar, tetapi aku mendengar kekhawatiran dalam ucapannya, siapa mereka ?', pikirku menatap raut wajah datar yang terus ditunjukkan padaku.

" Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Nagato, Wakil ketua dari Akatsuki. Salam kenal", Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan segelas air padaku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal", aku tersenyum padanya, namun dia hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. 'Akatsuki', pikirku bingung menggerakkan tangan kiriku mengambil gelas tersebut, kemudian aku sedikit menggeser tangan kananku yang penuh dengan perban yang ternyata masih terasa sakit

"Terima kasih Nagato-sama", ucapku berterima kasih padanya ,kemudian meminum segelas air yang didiberikan padaku.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sufix sama, kita dari Uzumaki jadi tak perlu sungkan", Ucapnya dengan nada datarnya, mengulum sebuah senyuman yang nampak tulus padaku.

"Baik, Nagato-san", jawabku.

" Nah, begitu lebih baik", Komennya dengan nada yang tidak lagi terdengar datar.

'Kenapa mereka menolongku', aku menengguk air dari gelas tersebut, hanya air putih biasa namun bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa dahagaku.

'Dari raut wajah mereka, yang menatap khawatir padaku, aku bisa sedikit menyimpulkan mereka tidak akan memanfaatkanku', pikirku mencoba menganalisa sekilas tingkah laku mereka. 'Tapi aku tak tahu apa tujuan mereka menolongku', batinku berontak memegang gelas tersebut.

Aku menaruh gelas air yang tinggal berisi setengahnya, keatas meja samping tempat tidurku, terus memikirkan dan berusaha menebak apa tujuan mereka.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa kau bisa sampai dikejar para Anbu", tanya Hiruto menatap wajahku penasaran, Jujur aku tak pernah mengenal mereka, aku selama ini hidup sendirian dikonoha, hanya sandaime hokage yang dekat denganku.

"Aku, Aku melarikan diri karena aku akan dikirim ke penjara bawah tanah konoha", ucapku menunjukkan sebuah senyuman palsu padanya.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu, apa kesalahanmu ?", Hiruto hanya menatap penasaran padaku, aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal sembari mengulum sebuah senyuman padanya.

"Aku dituduh membunuh 2 chunin dan beberapa penduduk asal Kusagakure, mereka menangkapku, kemudian aku berusaha melarikan diri, namun", ucapku, sedikit memenggal sebagian perkataanku, membuat sebuah raut penasaran muncul diwajah mereka.

"Aku, aku bukan tandingan mereka, aku tidak sekuat mereka", ucapku.

" Lalu", Hiruto kini menatap penuh selidik padaku, sebuah tatapan yang sebenarnya tidak aku sukai.

"Dan sesaat setelah vonis hukumanku, aku berusaha meloloskan diri namun aku gagal, aku dikeroyok oleh enam Anbu hasilnya, aku terluka parah", lanjutku seakan tanpa beban mengatakanya pada mereka. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum pahit, karena mungkin merasa tidak heran dengan hal itu. Bayangkan saja, seorang bocah melawan Anbu. kemungkinanku untuk menang tidak sampai 15 persen, yang aku bisa lakukan hanya melarikan diri.

"Hebat !!" untuk seorang berumur 9 tahun, kau telah mengalahkan 2 ninja setingkat chunin, bahkan membunuhnya", ucap Hiruto tabjub, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya, saat aku terpojok karena tidak bisa melawan, kemudian seseorang melempar kunai dikepala mereka, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukanya", jawabku, membuat mimik wajah mereka berganti menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Sebuah tatapan yang paling kubenci dari tatapan orang lain padaku.

" Hentikan tatapan itu, aku benci dengan tatapan seperti itu !!", bentakku.

"Gomen-gomen, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu", balas Hiruto, mengulum sebuah senyuman padaku.

" Jadi, apa yang kau impikan sekarang ?", Nagato terus menatapku datar, sedikit membuatku risih dengan tatapanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat, impianku untuk menjadi ninja terkuat yang pernah ada", seruku bersemangat tanpa menggerakkan tubuhku dari ranjang tempat tidurku.

" Begitukah, Kami akan menjadi senseimu jika kau mau !", Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Benarkah ?", tanyaku senang,

" Tentu saja", balas Hiruto mengulum sebuah senyuman padaku, sementara Nagato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Sepertinya kami sedang ada urusan, kami tinggal dulu ya, Naruto", ucap Hiruto dengan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu memegang knok pintu satu-satunya diruangan ini. Dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku, "Cepat sembuh Naruto, ucapnya" mengulum senyuman padaku, kemudian menutup pintunya berjalan bersama Nagato nii, meninggalkanku sendirian diruangan ini.

"Setidaknya, rencanaku berhasil", ucapku mengulum sebuah senyuman kemenangan. "Tapi, sepertinya agak bergeser dari perkiraanku!", ucapku tersenyum.

 **End Pov**

...

 **Konohagakure**

 **Kantor hokage**

Sang yondaime hanya kesal menatap tumpukan kertas kerja dimejanya.

"Jika tahu begini, mungkin dulu aku tidak mau jadi hokage", Minato menghela nafasnya bosan. Namun sebuah kertas laporan yang kini dipegangnya membuat rasa bosan yang dialaminya seakan lenyap begitu saja.

" Apaa, Naruto dinyatakan tewas bersama para Anbu ne dilembah perbatasan barat konoha!!", matanya membelalak kaget setelah membaca sebuah dokumen yang kini ia tatap serius.

"Dan para jounin yang mengawalnya tewas mengenaskan !!", sang Yondaime hokage kembali membelalakkan matanya menunjukkan rasa keterkejutanya.

" Dan juga ditemukan bagian tubuh dari para Anbu ne dari bekas ledakan yang menghancurkan lembah tersebut ", lanjutnya tak mengubah posisi dokumen tersebut yang masih terpampang jelas dihadapanya.

'Siapa yang melakukanya ?', pikirnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa tegangnya.

'Naruto ?!, tidak mungkin, Naruto tidak sekuat itu'

'Mungkinkah !!!', pikirnya kaget, sebuah bayangan seseorang muncul dibenaknya.

...

 **With Naruto** **Flashback On** **Perbatasan Barat Konoha** Jauh dari gerbang konoha, seorang bocah berambut hitam jabrik, dengan tangan yang diborgol dan dikawal oleh beberapa jounin konoha. Entah karena mereka yang terlalu takut dia lolos, atau karena demi keamanan. Tapi jika beberapa orang jounin mengawal seorang anak yang bahkan umurnya belum sampai setengah umurnya, satu hal yang mungkin muncul dibenak semua orang, apakah itu tidak berlebihan.

Lupakan itu, Naruto yang sekarang sedang diborgol hanya menatap para jounin yang mengawalnya kepenjara.

'Tenang, biarkan mereka lengah', Naruto hanya terdiam menundukkan pandanganya.

" Hey, boleh aku kesungai, sebentar !, aku punya urusan", Pinta Naruto menunjukkan wajah memelas, mengangkat tanganya yang masih diborgol.

" Diamlah !!, kau bisa melakukanya nanti dipenjara", bentak sang anbu membuat nyali Naruto sedikit menciut.

'Pikir, ayo pikir !!, pikirkan sesuatu !!', teriaknya frustasi dalam pikirannya, namun tetap berjalan berusaha nenyembunyikan ekspresi frustasinya dengan kawalan dari para Anbu.

'Kenapa aku sampai lupa !, aku selalu menyembunyikan bom asap dikertas fuin dikakiku, baka !, baka-Naruto!', Naruto merengut kesal, menyadari kesalahanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bocah ?", tanya sang jounin padanya, "Bukan urusan kalian", jawab Naruto kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum tipis, mengejek mereka.

"Kuso Gaki", balas sang jounin mengumpat padanya, namun Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi. Meraih sesuatu dari mata kaki dibalik celananya.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya !!", teriak Naruto melemparkan sebuah bom asap ketanah. Sebuah kepulan asap berwarna ungu gelap menyelimuti Naruto dan para jounin, dan dari balik kepulan asap Naruto berlari keluar dengan tangan yang masih terborgol.

"Kuso gaki !", umpat sang jounin berusaha menghilangkan asap pekat yang menyelimutinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berlari meninggalkan para jounin yang mengejarnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto berusaha berlari menghindari para jounin yang mengejarnya. Walapun dengan tangan yang masih diborgol, dia berhasil meninggalkan para jounin yang mengawalnya. Dia berlari dengan sesekali menolehkan pandanganya kebelakang, memastikan bahwa tidak ada jounin yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

'Mereka itu jounin, kan', pikir Naruto masih berusaha berlari dari para jounin konoha. 'Tapi kenapa mereka tak mengejarku', lanjutnya sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Sementara itu dari kejauhan, seseorang berambut merah gelap berjubah hitam bermotifkan awan merah, dengan sharingan 3 tomoe menyala seakan terus mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Akhirnya kita akan bertemu, Naruto"

...

Wuss

Sebuah kunai melesat menuju kepala Naruto, dengan cepat dia menolehkan kepalanya, namun berhasil menggores pipinya, hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari bekas sayatan diwajahnya. Beberapa detik saja dia tidak memiringkan kepalanya, kunai tersebut pasti sudah tertancap dikepalanya.

"Hampir saja", seru Naruto bernafas ngos-ngosan, kemudian mencoba menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menyamakan ritme pernafasanya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunai tersebut ditanah, menatap sekitar.

Dan kini enam orang berpakaian khas anbu lengkap dengan topengnya, menatapnya dari empat penjuru mata angin. Tanpa mengantakan sepatah katapun, seorang Anbu melemparkan tiga kunai kearahnya. Tiga buah kunai yang dilempar oleh sang anbu berhasil dihindarinya, namun sebuah kunai berhasil menancap lengan kanannya.

" Arhh", teriaknya sedikit meringis, menahan rasa sakit dilengan kanannya.

'Melawan anbu, mustahil !!', batinya berteriak, berusaha berpikir sembari menahan rasa sakit ditanganya. Dengan giginya, ia mencabut kunai yang menancap dilengan kananya, membuangnya kesamping. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir dari lengan kananya ia berusaha melarikan diri.

Tanpa diduga, dengan kecepatan tinggi dua Anbu menyerangnya dari dua arah. Dengan sigap Naruto berusaha menangkis serangan dari dua arah tersebut dengan kunai yang dipegangnya. Namun naas perutnya tertusuk oleh salah satu pedang katana, menampakkan sebuah luka yang dalam menembus perutnya.

"Ukh, kuso, aku tidak akan menang dari mereka, apalagi dengan kedua tangan yang masih diborgol ", rintih Naruto memegangi lukanya dengan tangan kirinya. Menatap keenam Anbu yang menatapnya dari jauh. Dengan cepat Keenam Anbu tersebut menacungkan ninjato kearahnya dari jauh.

" Menyerahlah !!, Naruto"

Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa, dan dengan cepat ia melemparkan kunai tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang masih diborgol. Lemparanya tidak tepat sasaran, lebih tepatnya itu seperti lemparan kunai oleh anak yang baru masuk akademi. Namun dengan cepat, Ia merapal sebuah segel tangan.

" Kunai kagebunshin no Jutsu"

Sebuah kunai yang dilemparkanya bertambah menjadi puluhan seakan mengurangi kelemahan dari akurasi lemparanya, dan kini puluhan kunai itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah para anbu yang berada disana. Namun bagaikan hanya sebuah permainan kecil, para anbu dengan mudah menangkisnya.

'Melempar kunai dalam keadaan terluka, dan tangan diborgol bukan ide yang baik', pikirnya mulai berjalan mundur kebelakang, berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan itu Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan keenam Anbu yang terus mengejarnya dengan cepat.

'Beruntung aku mempelajari jutsu itu', pikir Naruto. Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memegangi lukanya, Naruto berusaha berlari menghindari Anbu yang terus mengincarnya. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah melarikan diri dari para Anbu ne yang mengejarnya

Jleb

Sebuah kunai menancap di kaki kirinya. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dikakinya, Naruto mencabut kunai tersebut. Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih Naruto berusaha menghindari keenam Anbu yang terus berusaha mengejarnya. Dia membuang beberapa kertas peledak dari saku celana kirinya sembari berlari tertatih-tatih menghindari kejaran keenam anbu yang menyerangnya.Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia terpojok ditepi jurang yang berbatu.

" Naruto , menyerahlah !" Perintah salah seorang anbu.

"Tidak akan", teriak Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai peledak padanya. Dengan mudah sang anbu menghindarinya dengan ninjato miliknya. Dengan cepat Ia merangkai sebuah handseal hijutsu.

Duar

Ledakan berasal dari kunai yang dilemparkanya, tanpa menyianyiakanya ia berlari melarikan diri. Dari ledakan tersebut, seorang anbu muncul dengan tubuh yang penuh luka namun.

poff

Keenam Anbu tersebut hilang dalam kepulan asap, berubah menjadi sebuah balok kayu.

'kawarimi.', pikir Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, seorang anbu tersebut menendang perut Naruto kemudian merapal segel tangan.

"Doton : Tobi tsubute", Ratusan batu melesat dari tanah, menghantamnya hingga Ia terdorong mundur, tanpa ia sadari tergelincir hingga terjatuh kelembah. Dengan tangan kiri masih memegangi lukanya, Naruto melakukan sebuah segel tangan dengan tangan kananya.

Duarr, Duarr

Suara ledakan terdengar keras dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi berasal dari kertas peledak yang ia buang.

'Maafkan aku Sandaime-sama ,sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa, mewujudkan mimpiku, untuk jadi ninja terkuat dikonoha', pikir Naruto tersenyum menutup matanya.

Tanpa ia sadari ia jatuh dengan tubuh yang menghantam batu besar dibawahnya, kemudian mulai menutup matanya mulai tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus mengalir dderas dari luka-lukanya bagaikan sebuah aliran air sungai. Namun seakan kesadaranya yang mengerjainya, ia masih tersadar menahan rasa sakit karena luka diseluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat salah seorang dari Anbu terjun kedasar lembah, memeriksa keadaan Naruto untuk memastikan keadaanya.

"Lukanya terlalu parah, tidak mungkin dia bisa selamat", ucapnya datar kemudian mundur, pergi dengan shunshinya untuk melaporkan misinya yang telah gagal.

"Misi Gagal, Uzumaki Naruto telah tewas", ucap sang Anbu tanpa emosi, menatap sekilas Naruto yang terluka dari atas jurang.

Wuss

Sebuah asap pekat menyelimuti lembah tersebut, memunculkan seseorang dengan mata sharingan tiga timoe yang menyala, seakan menimbulkan suasana yang mencekam. Perlahan kabut itu memudar, bersamaan dengan pudarnya sharingan tersebut, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah menggunakan jubah berlambang Awan merah, dan memiliki mata biru yang lebih kelam dari milik Naruto. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ia menggendongnya dipunggungnya. Tak memperdulikan darah Naruto yang terus mengalir membasahi jubahnya.

"Naruto, bertahanlah aku tahu kau belum mati", Jubah dan rambut merahnya berkibar oleh angin yang berhembus didasar lembah, menimbulkan kesan keren tersendiri untuknya. Kini mata kelamnya menatap tajam kearah para Anbu konoha yang sekarang telah mengepungnya.

"Menyerahlah !!, Hiruto" Teriak para Anbu padanya.

"Hemm, Anbu Ne, ya!!", balasnya dengan tatapan sinis kemudian membuat sebuah bunshin.

" Bawa Naruto !!", Perintahnya kepada bunshinya dan dengan cepat sang bunshin menghilang dengan shunshin miliknya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Naruto !!", Seseorang yang dipanggil Hiruto tersebut menarik sebuah katana dari sarung katananya yang berada dibalik jubahnya. Dengan penuh tatapan sinis ia mengacungkanya kearah sang Anbu Ne.

" Jadi Kalian ingin bermain-main ya", Hiruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda, kemudian berlari kearah keempat Anbu yang sekarang telah mengepungnya.

With Naruto

Naruto hanya terdiam menutup matanya pasrah, kini ia dibawa oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

'Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah hidup', suara aneh muncul ditelinganya, namun ia tidak memperdulikanya. Sementara bunshin Hiruto yang menggendongnya sambil berlari hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Sebentar lagi waktunya', batinya tersenyum.

...

Hiruto menatap kelima mayat Anbu ne yang telah mati dengan tubuh mengenaskan, darah dan bagian tubuh yang bercecer dimana-mana. Kini ia hanya menatap mayat para Anbu yang bagian tubuhnya telah terpisah dari tubuh utamanya. Seakan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, ia menancapkan katananya yang telah berlumuran darah ketanah. Kemudian membersihkanya dengan baju para Anbu yang telah dibunuhnya.

"Cih, Dasar anbu Ne !", decih Hiruto tidak suka, kemudian kembali memasukkan katana yang telah dibersihkanya kedalam sarung katana dibalik jubahnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan jejak', pikirnya, dengan cepat melemparkan kunai peledak disekitar tempat tersebut, kemudian pergi dengan shunsinya.

Duarrr

Dan sebuah ledakan besar terdengar menggelegar hingga kekonoha, dengan pertanda sebuah asap berbentuk seperti jamur yang terus membumbung tinggi. Sebuah ledakan besar yang berhasil menghancurkan seluruh lembah tersebut, mengubur mayat para anbu yang tewas didalamya. seakan tak meninggalkan jejak apapun.

"Aku harap, konoha tidak mengganggumu lagi, Naruto"

 **End Flasback**

...

Sudah seminggu Naruto berada ditepat ini, sebuah kamar berukuran kecil dengan sebuah tempat tidur dan peralatan medis diatas meja. Selama seminggu penuh tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menatap keseluruhan ruangan tersebut.

'Ayolah, aku bosan disini !', pikir Naruto menatap bosan setiap bagian ruangan yang telah ditempatinya selama beberapa minggu.

Dreet

Seseorang membuka satu-satunya pintu ruangan tersebut. Seseorang berambut oranye terang memakai hitai-ate Amegakure didahinya, dengan jubah bermotif awan merah khas akatsuki. Dan kini ia menatapnya gembira. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian tepat berhenti disamping ranjang Naruto, mengulum senyum padanya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, Naruto ?", iris cokelatnya menatapnya penasaran. Sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya tak peduli. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya.

" Ya, aku sudah merasa bosan disini ", Jawab Naruto sambil menguap karena bosan.

" Tunggu dulu, siapa kau ?! ", tanya Naruto seketika menghentikan acara menguapnya, menatap orang yang berdiri dihadapanya yang kini menatapnya heran.

" Oh ya, lupa ", ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, kemudian menatap Naruto.

" Namaku Yahiko, sang ketua akatsuki", serunya kemudian mengulum senyumnya menatap Naruto.

'Akatsuki', Batin Naruto penasaran.

...

 **Amegakure**

Disebuah gedung tertinggi di wilayah Amegakure. Sebuah gedung dengan arsitektur yang unik. Gedung dengan pipa-pipa yang menghiasi gedung tersebut, dengan empat patung wajah humanoid dengan lidah menjulur dipuncaknya. Hiruto hanya duduk termenung dilidah sebuah patung dipuncak menara tersebut. Iris kelamnya hanya menatap kosong gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tingginya tidak melebihi tinggi gedung yang sekarang tengah didudukinya.

"Akan tiba waktunya, Naruto", ucapnya memegang sebuah kama raksasa ditanganya, meletakkanya dibelakang tubuhnya. Mata birunya kembali menatap langit kelam Amegakure.

" Akan tiba waktunya untuk memberitahumu, Naruto"

...

...

 **To be Continue**

...

Data info

.

 **Doton : Tobi stubute /Batu terbang**

...

 **Author Note**

Seperti yang kutulis pada summary, aku bakal re-publish nih fic. Untuk kendalanya cuma satu, author sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata. Tapi bagaimanapun setelah kubaca ulang, memang pantes untuk direpublish. Dan sebagai penebusan, bahasa kerennya Redeem, karena lama re-publishnya. chap 2-3 akan dipublis beberapa jam kedepan.

...

Jika ada saran atau pertanyaan bilang aja di Review atau di PM. Karena aku masih butuh saran kalian.

...

See you in next chapter

...

...

Ardion's Heart

Logout

...

 **Next chap**

 **[Meet's]**


	2. Meet's

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chasing My Dream by Ardion's Heart**

 **Warning!!**

 **[Smart n strong Naru !, OOC, Typo, Gaje, bahasa kacau, Alur tak beraturan n Etc]**

 **Don't like don't read**

...

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti siapapun, aku hanya ingin jadi diriku sendiri"

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

...

...

 **Markas bawah tanah Anbu ne**

Tidak banyak penduduk konoha yang tahu apa yang ada dibawah mereka, yang mereka tahu hanya permukaanya saja, bangunan yang berdiri kokoh, beberapa menara yang menjulang tinggi. Namun mereka tidak tahu, bahwa terdapat sebuah markas yang berdiri kokoh ratusan meter dibawah permukaan konoha. Sebuah markas bagi seseorang yang berambisi untuk melindungi konoha dari bawah tanah.

Dialah Danzo Shimura, seorang pria tua dengan bekas luka berbentuk x didagunya, serta lilitan perban menutupi kepala dan mata kananya. Seorang pemimpin dari divisi Anbu yang dipimpinnya, Anbu Ne. Dan kini dia menatap sinis kedua anbu ne yang masih memakai topeng mereka, kini berlutut hormat dihadapanya.

"Bagaimana misi kalian ?", Kedua anbu yang berlutut pada tuannya, hanya menunduk tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dari balik topengnya.

" Misi kami gagal, Uzumaki Naruto mengalami luka sangat parah. Kemungkinan hidupnya dibawah 10 persen", Salah seorang Anbu menjawab dengan nada yang terkesan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi ada satu lagi yang ingin kusampaikan Danzo-sama, Hiruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang kami semua, beberapa diantara kami tewas dengan tubuh terburai", sang Anbu rekanya melanjutkan perkataanya. Danzo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian kembali menatap para Anbu bawahanya dengan sebuag tatapan intimidasi.

" Kalian boleh pergi !!", sesaat setelah mendengar perintah dari tuannya, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kedua Anbu ne tersebut pergi dengan shunshin. Meninggalkan Danzo seorang diri disana.

"Cih, Hiruto", Danzo hanya mendecih tidak suka,

"Dia Kuat, sama seperti orang tuanya", lanjutnya menatap kesekitar, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Aku tetap ingin mendapatkanmu, Naruto !"

...

 **Amegakure**

Amegakure, sebuah desa shinobi yang tergolong kecil, sebuah desa yang berbatasan labgsung dengan tiga negara besar. Tempat yang dulunya merupakan medan pertempuran dari ketiga negara besar pada perang dunia ninja kedua. Desa yang sama yang menjadi saksi dari keganasan perang tersebut.

Nagato hanya terdiam. Mata rinnegan miliknya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang nampak megah, kini ia duduk tepat dilidah sebuah patung di menara tertinggi di Amegakure. Namun ia tidak sendirian, Hiruto berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan jubah Akatsuki kebanggaanya.

"Naruto, apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ?", Hiruto hanya diam seribu bahasa, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Nagato. Perlahan Hiruto menatap kelamnya langit Amegakure, sebuah pertanda bahwa hujan akan segera segera turun, menghujani wilayah desa yang secara harfiah bernama desa yang tersembunyi hujan.

"Melatihnya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya. sesuai dengan perintah Ayahku"

Kini Hiruto mulai angkat bicara, namun sangat lirih. Hingga Nagato hanya berhasil mendengar samar sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Akatsuki ?",

Kini giliran Nagato yang terdiam, menatap hujan gerimis yang mulai menyelimuti wilayah utara Amegakure, namun tidak bergerak kearahnya.

" Seperti saat pertama dibentuk, perdamaian. Tapi dengan kekuatan", Hiruto hanya mengangguk paham, mendengar sebuah jawaban yang sama, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak pertama Ia bertemu dengan Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato.

"Kekuatan, semua yang ada didunia ninja ini dikendalikan oleh kekuatan"

Hiruto kini diam untuk kedua kalinya, mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang terjadi dalam dunia ninja.

"Ya, aku paham", potong Hiruto.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kau bertemu denganku",

Ucap Nagato, mata rinnegan miliknya tak mengalihkan pandanganya dari ratusan menara yang menjulang tinggi di Amegakure.

" Oh, peristiwa itu ya"

...

 **Flashback On**

Anggota akatsuki yang tersisa (Nagato, Konan, yahiko) berada dihadapan Hanzo yang berdiri angkuh diatas kuchiose salamander miliknya.

Hanzo yang kini bersama Danzo dengan puluhan anbu root bawahanya, menatap kearah ketiga orang anggota Akatsuki yang sedang menatapnya sinis.

Sebuah bola api mengarah kearah tiga orang tersebut, seakan bernafsu ingin menghanguskanya. Namun, dengan sigap mereka berhasi munghindarinya dengan sebuah lompatan kebelakang. Dengan secepat tenaga, Yahiko berlari mendekati Nagato yang kini terkena luka bakar dikakinya.

" Dimana konan ?", tanya Yahiko khawatir menghiraukan tangan kirinya yang sekarang penuh dengan luka bakar.

"Menyerahlah Akatsuki, atau kubunuh gadis ini", Dengan cepat Yahiko dan Nagato mengalihkan pandanganya ke Hanzo ,menatap Konan yang sekarang telah ditawan oleh olehnya.

"Apa maumu ?", teriak Nagato menatap sinis penuh emosi, kearah Hanzo. Sementara Hanzo hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Bunuh ketua Akatsuki dan kubebaskan dia", teriak Hanzo lantang namun tak membuat kedua orang didepanya merasa gentar. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, kemudian melemparkan kunai kedepan Nagato.

" Bunuh aku , Nagato", ucap Yahiko.

"Tapi"," Demi Konan ",

ucapan Nagato terpotong oleh bentakan Yahiko.

" Jangan lakukan itu", sebuah teriakan itu berasal dari Konan, yang memberontak ingin melepaskan diri karena kedua tanganya dipegangi erat oleh dua Anbu Ne, mencegah tanganya untuk melepaskan jutsunya.

Dengan tangan yang penuh gemetar Nagato mencabut kunai yang menancap ditanah, tepat didepan kakinya, mengangkatnya tepat didepan dadanya.

Yahiko dengan cepat meloncat kearah Nagato yang masih memegangi kunainya, mencoba memanfaatkan kunai ditanganya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya, bersiap siap menghadapi kematianya.

"Setidaknya, dia selamat", ucapnya lirih.

Aneh dia tidak merasakan sakit didadanya, tetapi diperutnya. Benar saja, sebuah tendangan tepat mengarah keperutnya. membuatnya terpental hingga beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Apakah dengan mengorbankan dirimu, mereka akan melepaskan temanmu ", suara itu berasal dari anak berumur sekitar 14 tahun dengan rambut merah berkibar karena terkena angin, Katana sepanjang 40 cm berada dipunggungnya.

" Siapa kau !!", teriak Yahiko. Anak itu masih terdiam, kemudian menutup matanya.

Sring

"Hiruto ", Dia membuka matanya. Sharingan 2 tomoe miliknya menatap tajam wajah Hanzo, sebuah tatapan sinis kepada musuhnya.

"Ayo selamatkan temanmu", teriak Hiruto padanya, menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju Konan, tanpa kesulitan menghindari dan menangkis puluhan kunai yang melesat kearahnya dengan kunainya.

Nagato dan Yahiko mengangguk pelan, menyiapkan sebuah segel tangan, bersiap melepaskan jutsunya.

"Itu kan, Sharingan !!", Hanzo membelalak kaget setelah sekilas, melihat mata Hiruto.

Danzo hanya melirik kearah Hiruto, 'Kali ini akan kudapatkan kau, Hiruto', pikirnya licik.

Yahiko kini menatap tajam Hanzo yang masih merdiri diatas salamander miliknya.

" Bunuh dia sekarang !!!", teriak seseorang diatas Salamandernya.

Masih dalam keadaan berlari, Hiruto dengan cepat membuat handseal.

 **" Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu ",** teriak Hiruto menyebutkan jutsunya. Dalam sekejap beberapa bola api meluncur dari mulutnya, kearah Konan. Ya, Konan, dan dengan sigap seorang Anbu Ne merapal segel didepan dua orang yang nemegangi Konan.

 **"Suiton : Suijinheki",**

Sebuah dinding air berhasil menghalangi bola api tersebut. Seperti yang diperkirakan, api akan kalah dengan air. Jutsu api tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah kepulan asap mengepul dari beradunya dua jutsu tersebut. Hiruto dengan cepat menarik katana dari sarungnya yang berada dipunggungnya, menggenggamnya erat.

Traanggg, Tranggg

Suara logam yang beradu berdentang indah bagai melodi, percikan-percikan bunga api menghiasi pertarungan mereka. Perlahan asap mulai menghilang, menampakkan Hiruto yang terdiam menatap mayat seorang Anbu, dan dua anbu tanpa lengan kiri yang terus merintih kesakitan dengan darah bercecer dibawahnya.

"Dia, masih hidup", ucap Hiruto dengan mudah mengatakanya seakan tanpa beban penyesalan apapun diwajahnya. Dan dengan cepat dia menusuk dada keduanya, mengirim mereka menuju kematianya.

" Cih, kupikir dia benar-benar Anbu, ternyata dia masih chunin ", decih sang pemilik sharingan, mengisaratkan Nagato dan Yahiko untuk segera menyerang.

" Apa, yang terjadi ", Konan membelalakkan matanya, melihat dua orang anbu tergeletak ditanah tanpa lengan kirinya. Darah mulai mengalir dari luka amputasi yang berada tepat dipangkal lengan kirinya, membasahi tanah yang berada dibawahnya menimbulkan sebuah genangan darah.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

'Tapi siapa yang memegangku', batinya mulai merinding.

Ternyata, lengan kedua anbu tersebut masih setia memegangi lengan Konan, bagaikan tak peduli dengan bagian tubuh lainya yang terburai.

Dan seakan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun konan melemparnya sembarang.

" Kyaaaa", teriaknya histeris dengan cepat berlari kearah belakang Yahiko dengan tangan memegangi mulutnya, berusaha menahan mualnya.

'Cih, dia tau rencanaku', Danzo menatap Yahiko dan Nagato yang bersiap melakukan serangan.

'Dia tahu, aku menggunakan chunin yang baru direkrut beberapa hari yang lalu', lanjutnya dalam pikiranya, mengalihkan pandanganya. Hiruto hanya menatapnya sinis dengan sharingan yang kini telah menjadi tiga tomoe.

"Cih, rencanaku gagal", lirih Hanzo si Salamander.

" Baiklah, serangan penuh !! ", perintah Danzo dengan Nada dinginya.

Dalam sekejap, sebagian Anbu ne melempar ratusan kunai dan shuriken kearah Hiruto. Dengan katananya ia berusaha menangkis kunai kunai tersebut namun tidak bisa menandinginya.

 **"Shinra tensei "**

Ribuan kunai dan Shuriken tersebut terhenti tepat beberapa setengah meter diwajahnya, kemudian jatuh berserakan ditanah.

"Terima kasih", ucap Hiruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung khas uchiha, interceptor.

"Tidak masalah, sekarang kita hajar mereka", teriak Nagato. Yahiko dengan semangat mulai merapal handseal.

 **" Suiton : Mizurapa"**

Seburan air bagai air terjun mengucur kearah para Anbu ne, dengan kemampuanya masing-masing mereka mencoba menghindar namun banyak yang gagal hingga terseret beberapa meter kebelakang. Tapi, sebagian besar berhasil berdiri dengan tubuh yang basah Kuyup.

"Jutsu itu ternyata tidak berpengaruh besar pada mereka", Yahiko berdecih kesal. Kemudian dengan cepat Nagato merapal handseal.

 **"Raiton : Hakushu "**

Beberapa petir menghiasi langit kelam Amegakure , kemudian dengan cepat menyambar-nyambar puluhan Anbu Ne didepanya.

"Argh"

Teriakan puluhan orang yang kesakitan terdengar keras memekik telinga. Berhasil membuat Hiruto dan trio Akatsuki memegangi telinga mereka.

"Berisik tahu !!", protes Hiruto, tanpa bersalah.

Akhirnya suara terakan itu berhenti, dengan cepat konan dan yahiko melempar semua shuriken yang mereka punya kearah para Anbu ne yang masih berdiri didepan mereka.

"Sekarang giliranku", Hiruto menyarungkan kembali katananya. Dengan cepat membuat handseal.

 **" Katon : Hosenka no jutsu ",**

Rentetan bola api menyelimuti shuriken lemparan Yahiko kemudian shuriken berelemen api tersebut melesat kearah anbu ne konoha yang masih tersisa.

Arghhhh,

teriakan kesakitan terdengar keras kembali memekik telinga.

Nagato menatap tajam Hanzo dan Danzo yang berdiri dengan wajah angkuh dihadapanya. Dengan cepat kemudian merapal sebuah handseal.

"Cih Sepertinya, aku gagal mendapatkanya", Danzo hanya berdecih kesal, kemudian pergi dengan sunshinya. Sementara Hanzo hanya pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan shunshinya.

" Sui..."

Ucapan dan segel tangan Nagato terhenti ketika Danzo dan Hanzo telah menghilang dengan sunshinya, meninggalkan asap kecil yang perlahan hilang tertiup angin.

"Siapa kau , dan mengapa kau menolong kami ?", Tanya Yahiko agak berteriak dengan nada penasaran.

Hiruto memejamkan matanya, menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya. Perlahan membuka matanya, mata biru kelamnya menatap kearah Yahiko yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan itimidasi padanya.

"Aku Uzumaki Hiruto, Aku tadi hanya lewat tapi mendengar pembicaraan kalian aku jadi ingin membantu kalian", jawab Hiruto dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi ,tadi hampir saja kau membakarku tahu, dan apa-apan tadi ", komen Konan kesal, memalingkan wajahnya.

" Ya, kau hampir melukai konan-chan, tahu", Kini Yahiko juga memarahinya.

" Tapi, tidak apa-apakan", Balas Hiruto dengan wajah seakan tak bersalah.

"Dari mana asalmu ?, kenapa kau punya sharingan padahal kau Uzumaki", Hiruto hanya diam mendengarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan Nagato padanya.

"Hmm, aku kabur dari konoha karena aku akan dijadikan senjata desa oleh tetua konoha, Untuk untuk sharingan itu...", balasnya memegangi dagunya, terdiam sejenak memenggal perkataanya.

"Itu, karena ibuku seorang Uchiha, jadi tak salah kan", ucapnya berhasil menjawab rasa penasaran Nagato.

"Kau, mau bergabung dengan Akatsuki", tawar Yahiko. Hiruto hanya memegang dagunya, dalam posisi berpikir.

" Ya, aku menerimanya ", terima Hiruto.

 **Flashback End**

...

" Ya, setelah kejadian itu, Konan-Senpai selama sebulan penuh terus menatap kesal saat bertemu denganku , ucap Hiruto, memejamkan sekejap matanya merasakan angin dingin yang berhembus di Amegakure.

" Jadi, kapan kau akan memberitahunya"

Hiruto hanya terdiam, sebuah pertanyaan dari Nagato berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

"Mungkin, saat aku melatihnya".

Balas Hiruto, mulai berjalan kebelakang meninggalkan Nagato seorang diri. Menatap setengah wilayah Amegakure.

'Akatsuki, apa keputusanku dengan organisasi ini sekarang', Batin sang pemilik rinnegan tak mengalihkan padanganya dari pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit Amegakure.

...

 **With Naruto**

"Akatsuki, organisasi apa itu ?", tatapan penasaran yang Naruto lemparkan, berhasil membuat sang ketua kini menatapnya serius.

"Itu", Yahiko hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, namun tak mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto.

"Baru saja, Nagato-san memperkenalkan diri sebagai wakil ketua, dan dia menolak untuk menjawabnya, tapi kau ketuanya, kan !!", Naruto kini menatapnya serius, mengakibatkan sang ketua kini malah menatap canggung dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku jelaskan !", Naruto hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapanya, iris biru kelam miliknya kini memandang penasaran pada sang ketua.

"Akatsuki, adalah organisasi yang pertama kali kuciptakan untuk mencapai perdamaian diwilayah Amegakure", Yahiko hanya mengulum sebuah senyum padanya setelah menjelaskanya.

" Lalu", Naruto mengangkat dagunya, semakin memandangnya dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran.

"Dan kini aku ingin membuat perdamaian didunia ini, tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin menciptakanya dengan jalan kekuatan. Aku, tidak peduli apakah caraku benar atau salah. Setelah apa yang dilakukan pemimpin Amegakure sebelumnya, aku tidak peduli lagi ", Penjelasan yang Yahiko ucapkan, tidak berhasil menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto. Dan kini Naruto malah semakin menatap bingung padanya.

"Apa maksudmu ?, Aku tidak paham", tanya Naruto menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tidak gatal. Menunjukkan suatu isyarat, kalau dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

'Aku lupa, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti', batin Yahiko menepuk jidatnya, meratapi kebodohanya. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto, yang kini malah memandang aneh padanya.

" Singkatnya, organisasi ini menghimpun kekuatan untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian", jelas Yahiko tersenyum padanya.

'Perdamaian dan kekuatan, ya !, menarik', batin Naruto mulai menunjukkan ketertarikanya, kemudian menatap sang pemilik rambut jabrik berwarna oranye terang yang kini menatapnya balik.

"Yahiko-Sama, boleh aku bergabung dengan organisasimu ?", pinta Naruto menunjukkan wajah penuh harapnya.

'Wajahnya terlalu memelas, aku tidak bisa menolaknya !', batin Yahiko gaje, mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto.

"Yahiko, ternyata kau disini",

seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan hiasan origami bunga dirambutnya. dengan satu dobrakan, berhasil membuka satu-satunya pintu diruangan tersebut.

" Konan, sedang apa kau disini ?", Yahiko mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto, menatap seorang gadis berambut ungu didepanya.

"Mencarimu, sebentar lagi ada anggota baru yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki", Sang gadis yang dipanggil konan kini menatap sekilas Naruto yang masih duduk diranjangnya.

Yahiko hanya diam tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tetapi ia mengulum sebuah senyum padanya. Perlahan Konan kembali menatap sang ketua yang kini tersenyum padanya.

" Hentikan itu, Baka", protes Konan menatap sebuah senyuman yang terus dilakukan oleh sang ketua.

"Akan kutemui jika dia sudah sampai di Amegakure", balas Yahiko menghentikan senyumnya, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Hey, kenapa aku dilupakan", suara itu berasal dari Naruto, yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat konan kini perlahan mengalihkan pandanganya kearahnya.

"Kawaii !!", Konan, dan dengan tidak berperikenarutoan mencubit pipinya, membuat sang pemilik pipi merintih kesakitan.

" Awww, sakit tahu !!", protes Naruto kini semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Namun Konan tanpa merasa bersalah, malah semakin mengeratkan cubitannya membuat Naruto semakin merintih kesakitan.

"Hentikan, sakit tau !!", bentak Naruto, membuat Konan akhirnya melepaskan cubitanya, bekas cubitanya berhasil membuat pipinya memerah.

"Gomen, habisnya kau terlalu imut, aku jadi tidak tahan", balas konan tak bersalah mengulum senyum padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana yahiko-sama ?!", tanya Naruto cemberut menatap Yahiko.

"Gomen Naruto, aku belum bisa menerimamu jadi anggota", jawab Yahiko membuat sebuah raut kekecewaan muncul diwajah Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa ?!", tanya Naruto cemberut membuat Konan yang menatapnya, hanya bisa menatap gemas Naruto, berusaha menahan keinginanya untuk mencubit pipinya. Yahiko hanya terdiam, berusaha memikirkan sebuah alasan.

"Karena kau belum cukup kuat untuk jadi anggota Naru-chan, berlatihlah dengan Nagato dan Hiruto, setelah kau kuat kau akan menjadikanmu anggota akatsuki", kini giliran Konan yang angkat bicara.

"Benar kata konan, aku akan menerimamu jika kau sudah kuat", ucap sang ketua Akatsuki, melanjutkan perkataan dari konan.

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi kuat", seru Naruto bersemangat mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

"Bolehkah, kami pergi dulu Naru-chan", pamit Konan berusaha menahan tanganya untuk tidak mencubit pipinya

"Ya", balas Naruto datar mencoba menirukan gaya bicara dingin milik Nagato, sementara Yahiko dan Konan hanya terdiam.

'Dia tidak berbakat menggunakan nada seperti itu', batin keduanya gaje.

"Tapi bolehkah kau memberikanku sebuah gulungan kosong dan kuas, aku bosan disini !", pinta Naruto dengan tatapan puppy eyes. Sebuah tatapan yang membuat ninja kekaliber Konan dan Yahiko pun tak berdaya untuk menolaknya.

"Mungkin nanti, tapi pasti akan kuberikan", jawab Konan tersenyum tulus padanya. Dengan langkah santainya berjalan bersama Yahiko menuju satu-satunya pintu diruangan tersebut. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh knok pintu tersebut, memandang sekilas Naruto yang hanya termenung diatas ranjangnya.

" Kami pergi dulu, Naru-chan", Konan menatap naruto, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, membuka pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati. Berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut bersama Yahiko. Kemudian menutup pintunya, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

...

 **Konohagakure**

Konohagakure, sebuah desa shinobi yang terkenal dengan para ninjanya yang dikenal kuat. Sebuah desa ninja yang berdiri diatas naungan Negara api, desa yang memiliki ideologi semangat api kebanggaan mereka.

Disebuah bangunan megah dengan papan nama besar bertuliskan Hi, yang berarti api terpapampang megah di bagian depan bangunan tersebut.

Dari balik sebuah kaca bangunan tersebut, seseorang berambut kuning jabrik dengan jubah bertuliskan Yondaime Hokage tampak duduk angkuh di kursi singgasananya. Namun ia seakan menatap kosong sebuah dokumen yang terpampang rapi dimeja kerjanya.

"Lima orang pengunjung asal kusagakure dan dua orang chunin ditemukan tewas dihutan perbatasan konoha, dalam kondisi tubuh yang penuh luka tusukan kunai"

"Uzumaki Naruto ditemukan pada lokasi sedang menggengam kunai yang telah berlumuran darah"

"Luka diidentifikasi sebagai luka tusukan dengan sebuah bekas sebuah jutsu raiton yang berasal dari belakang kepala korban"

Brakk

Ia menggebrak mejanya, membanting semua dukumen tersebut. Berusaha mendinginkan pikiranya yang kini dipenuhi oleh spekulasi tentang kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

'Kenapa aku harus memikirkanya', batin sang yondaime menghela nafasnya lelah.

'Tapi tunggu, disini ditulis Naruto menggenggam sebuah kunai berlumuran darah, dan terdapat luka sayat di tubuh bagian depan. Tapi mereka terbunuh karena tusukan kunai dari belakang dan terdapat bekas chakra raiton diluka tersebut', pikir sang Yondaime mengangkat dokumen itu, mencoba menelusuri apa yang telah terjadi.

'Jika kunai yang digunakan Naruto hanya berhasil menyayat bagian depan tubuh mereka. Lalu mengapa ada bekas tusukan kunai dibelakang kepala mereka, dan juga elemen Naruto bukan raiton, aku pernah mengetesnya saat ia bersama Sandaime', lanjut Sang yondaime mulai cemas.

'Jangan bilang, Naruto tidak bersalah !!!', batinya syok, mulai berkeringat dingin.

'Dan aku yang telah membuatnya dikucilkan oleh teman seumuranya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri saat akan dikirim kepenjara, dan Akhirnya dia terbunuh', batinya mulai tertunduk bersalah.

"Aku yang telah mengirimnya kemautnya !"

'Maafkan aku Kiseki, aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Jutru aku yang telah membuatnya terbunuh', batinnya sedih menatap foto dirinya saat muda bersama seseorang berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum bersamanya.

...

 **With Naruto**

Naruto hanya diam terpaku menatap fuin kosong ditanganya, sesekali ia menatap sekitar ruanganya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja merupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya hebat.

'Apa yang akan kubuat', batinya bingung memainkan sebuah kuas disela-sela jarinya.

'Fuin biasa, atau yang lain', pikirnya serius menatap sebuah gulungan kosong yang dipegangnya.

'Aku tahu', sebuah ide muncul dari benak kepalanya. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun dikamarnya, ia mulai menggoreskan kuas tintanya kegulungan kosong yang kini terpampang jelas dihadapanya.

Seakan tanpa hambatan sedikitpun ia menulis sebuah kaligrafi fuin dengan kuasnya. Menit demi menit,hingga jam demi jam terus terlewati, namun Naruto tidak peduli, dia hanya fokus ke gulungan fuinya. Jika mungkin, dia bisa jadi seorang master fuin, tapi dia tidak sehebat itu. Untuk menulis sebuah fuin saja, ia harus sesekali melihat catatan yang ia simpan.

"Akhirnya", Naruto meletakkan kuasnya, menatap fuin yang selesai dikerjakanya. 'Sekarang, Tinggal mencobanya', batinya senang, menatap kesekitar, kemudian meloncat turun dari ranjangnya.

Ia meletakkan fuin itu dilantai, kemudian meletakkan fuin tersebut dibawah meja. Sebuah meja besar yang berat dan besarnya dua kali lipat melibihi dirinya.

"Saatnya percobaan", seru Naruto duduk didepanya, merangkai segel hijutsu, mengaktifkan fuin yang baru saja ia ciptakan.

Perlahan namun pasti, seakan wilayah disekitar meja tersebut mulai kehilangan grafitasinya. Meja besar yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari Naruto, perlahan terangkat keudara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum senang menahan segel hijutsunya, berusaha menahan jutsunya.

"Sedang Apa kau Naruto ?!",

dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Hiruto yang datang tiba-tiba berhasil mengagetkanya. Akibatnya Naruto kehilangan konsentrasinya, hingga meja tersebut jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi ketanah, sehingga hancur berkeping-keping.

" Kenapa kau mengagetkanku !", protes Naruto mengambil gulungan fuin yang sudah rusak bersama dengan bagian-bagian meja yang benerapa menit yang lalu berhasil diangkatnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja!", balas Hiruto dengan wajah yang seakan tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Membuat Naruto kini menatapnya penuh rasa kesal.

"Gomen- gomen, Aku hanya ingin menemuimu", lanjut Hiruto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tegang. Tetapi hal itu tidak banyak mengubah keadaan yang terjadi, Naruto masih menatapnya penuh kesal. Hiruto perlahan mengalihkan pandanganya kearah bekas-bekas meja yang berserakan.

"Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto ?".

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan, berusaha mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

" Duduk !", balas Naruto inocent. membuat Hiruto mulai kesal.

"Maksudmu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ?!".

"Berbicara denganmu !", jawab Naruto dengan wajah Innocent. Hiruto wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi sweatdrop, setelah mendengar sebuah jawaban yang kelewat polos yang telah dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku tiba ?!", Tanya Hiruto berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya, padahal ia sendiri yang telah membuat Naruto kesal.

"Bernafas !", dan sebuah jawaban singkat dari Naruto berhasil membuat sang Uzumaki berambut merah kini menatapnya penuh kesal dengan alis yang berkedut-kedut. Menahan hasratnya untuk memukul kepala bersurai hitam milik Naruto.

'Sabar Hiruto, sabar, jika kau tidak sabaran kau bisa keriputan seperti Itachi', batin Hiruto berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Perlahan ia megalihkan pandanganya, menatap Naruto yang hanya mengulum senyum innocent, namun rasanya seperti senyuman yang mengejeknya harga dirinya.

Hachiiing

Disuatu tempat, Itachi tanpa rasa bersalah bersin dengan kekuatan penuh tepat dihadapan Kisame, dalam sekejab menghancurkan wibawa khas uchiha yang sejak dulu selalu ia banggakan dihadapan Kisame.

"Sepertinya ada yang memuji ketampananku", Ucap Itachi penuh percaya diri, dan Kisame hanya sweatdrop setelah melihat sifat Itachi yang tiba-tiba menjadi kelewat ooc.

Back to Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencoba fuin baruku ! ",

"Kau tahu, aku butuh berjam-jam saat membuatnya!!"

"Dan kau tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkanya!!"

Hiruto terdiam, mendengarkan protes yang Naruto lemparkan padanya bertubi-tubi, seakan terus memojokkan nasibnya.

"Gomen, aku yang salah"

Naruto perlahan menatap Hiruto, permintaan maafnya tidak berhasil mempengaruhi amarahnya"

"Ini, makanlah, sebagai permintaan maafku"

Hiruto menyodorkan sebuah cokelat batang kearah Naruto. Perlahan Naruto menerima secara harfiah dengan tangan terbuka.

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu aku suka cokelat",Hiruto hanya menatap Naruto, memperhatikanya yang mulai membuka bungkus cokelatnya.

" Itu, Aku hanya menebak, kupikir kau menyukainya",

Hiruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasakan bahwa Hiruto telah menyembunyikan suatu hal darinya.

Naruto hanya berohria, mulai memakan cokelatnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Seminggu lagi aku akan melatihmu"

Hiruto megulum sebuah senyum tulus padanya.

Mata Naruto bersinar, karena beberapa minggu lagi Hiruto akan melatihnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberi belas kasihan, Naruto"

"Bersiaplah untuk tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, lagi, N A R U T O"

Sang uzumaki berambut merah menatap Naruto dengan sebuah tatapan menyeramkan, cukup untuk membuat Naruto menengguk ludahnya.

"Ba-baik, Hiruto-san", balas Naruto terbata-bata. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Hiruto pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun padanya.

"Kenapa ?, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu, tapi seakan aku sangat dekat denganya", guman Naruto, mulai menggigit cokelat pemberian Hiruto.

" Lupakan, itu tidak penting", Naruto kembali duduk diranjangnya. Perlahan menatap bekas kesalahan jutsunya, sembari memakan cokelatnya.

...

Disuatu menara dibagian selatan desa Ame, yang merupakan salah satu menara tertinggi di Amegakure, Seseorang berambut merah gelap duduk dipuncak menara. Mata biru kelamnya menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang nampak megah. Hiruto hanya terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kelamnya langit Amegakure.

"Tou-sama, Aku akan menjaga Naruto, sesuai perintahmu", Hiruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kelam, yang seakan menjadi simbol dari desa Amegakure.

Perlahan ia menolehkan pandanganya, menatap sebuah menara disampingnya. Menara yang merupakan menara tertinggi di amegakure, menara yang sama, tempat dimana naruto dirawat.

"Besok, aku memberitahumu, Naruto", ucapnya memenggal kata-katanya.

"Tentang tou-sama, dan Ka-sama, Otouto"

...

...

 **To be Continue**

...

 **Data info**

 **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu/ Bola api**

 **Suiton : Sujinheiki/ Dinding air**

 **Raiton : Rakushu/ Sambaran petir**

 **Katon: Hosenka no jutsu/ Phoenix api**

...

...

 **Author note**

Yah, chapter 2 telah diupdate, jujur untuk tata bahasa sama penggambaranya, aku masih harus belajar lagi. Dan plot baru ini nggak jauh-jauh beda dengan CMD yang sebelumnya, untuk jutsu info aku nggak pake lagi. Alasanya, kalian nggak perlu tahu. (Bilang aja lu males ngetiknya!!)

...

Jika ada saran atau pertanyaan bilang aja di Review atau di PM. Karena aku masih butuh saran kalian.

...

See you in next chapter

...

...

Ardion's Heart

Logout

...

 **Next chap**

[ **Training** ]


	3. Training

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chasing My Dream by Ardion's Heart**

 **Warning!!**

 **[Smart n strong Naru !, OOC, Typo, Gaje, bahasa kacau, Alur tak beraturan n Etc]**

 **Don't like don't read**

...

 **Training ground Amegakure**

Walaupun merupakan wilayah desa yang tergolong kecil, namun desa ini juga memiliki sebuah lapangan latihan sendiri. sebuah lapangan berukuran sekitar 2 kali lapangan sepakbola yang berbatasan langsung dengan Takigakure. Tempat dimana para ninja Amegakure berlatih.

Nagato hanya duduk terdiam, menatap lapangan yang luasnya tidak tergolong besar. Sementara Hiruto hanya mendengus kesal, menunggu seseorang yang 'impianya' menjadi ninja terkuat yang pernah ada.

"Lama sekali, sedang apa dia", Kedua uzumaki itu hanya mendengus kesal, menunggu bukanlah hal yang mereka sukai.

" Maaf, tadi aku tersesat dilorong gelap dan sunyi, bernama kenangan", ucap Naruto mengulum sebuah senyum innocent.

Kedua uzumaki berambut merah itu terdiam sweatdrop, menatap Naruto yang bahkan tidak menyapa mereka.

'Alasan macam apa itu ?!, itu bukan alasan, itu curhat'

Batin keduanya, yang hebatnya bisa bersamaan.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kaos hitam yang masih dipakainya selama dirawat. Seketika, kedua uzumaki berambut merah itu berdiri, menatap Naruto yang hanya tersenyum innocent.

" Kau terlambat, Naruto"

"Terlambat, satu setengah jam !", bentak Hiruto menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan alis yang berkedut-kedut.

"Sebagai hukumanya, kelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 30 kali !", perintah Hiruto. Sementara Naruto yang hanya mendengus kesal.

Naruto hanya menatapnya tidak peduli, tapi bagaimana pun, dia akhirnya mau melakukanya.

"Apa-apaan dia", gerutu Naruto berjalan perlahan mulai berlari.

Dengan kecepatanya Naruto berlari dengan semangat, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun raut kelelahan. Putaran kelima Naruto masih lari penuh semangat. " Tak apa, yang penting aku nenjadi kuat", perkataan itu seakan menjadi pemacu semangatnya. Perlahan peluh mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya, menetes ke kaos hitamnya yang mulai basah kuyup.

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan Hiruto", Sang pemilik nama mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto. Mata biru kelamnya beradu dengan rinnegan milik Nagato.

" Tidak"

Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendengar sebuah jawaban singkat yang Hiruto layangkan.

"Aku ingin mengetes, seberapa kuat staminanya", lanjut sang pemilik Iris biru yang kelam, perlahan menatap Otoutonya dari jauh.

Sudah sebelas putaran Naruto berlari, namun semangatnya tidak luntur sedikitpun. Kaosnya yang semula kering mulai basah kuyub karena menyerap keringatnya.

" Semangat !!"

Sudah lebih dari sebelas putaran naruto berlari, perlahan wajahnya mulai menunjukkan raut kelelahan.

'Latihanku dulu tidak separah ini', gerutu Naruto berusaha, mempercepat larinya. Semangat yang menggebu-ngebu layaknya prajurit yang hendak berperang mulai tergerus oleh rasa lelahnya. Perlahan larinya mulai melambat.

"Untuk seorang yang berumur sembilan tahun, stamina itu tidak biasa", ucap Nagato merasakan hal yang janggal dari Naruto.

" Dia pernah dilatih oleh sandaime", sang Uzumaki setengah uchiha, Hiruto hanya tersenyum.

"Maksudmu ?!",

Hiruto menghela nafasnya perlahan, mengawasi Naruto yang memulai putaran ketigabelasnya.

"Setelah kepergian Orang tuaku, saat aku berumur enam tahun. Naruto dikirim ke panti asuhan, la.."

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, ayahmu telah berpesan pada Yondaime untuk menjaganya !", Nagato berhasil memotong ucapanya, membuat Hiruto menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk kedua kalinya.

" Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku !",

Ucapan Hiruto berhasil membuat sang pemilik rinnegan terbungkam sementara.

"Saat aku protes padanya, Yondaime hanya berkata bahwa dia hanya perlu menjaganya, bukan merawatnya."

"Dan saat aku ingin menemuinya, dia selalu melarangku, katanya aku hanya akan membuatnya dalam bahaya"

"Jadi itu alasanya dia tidak mengenalmu", balas Nagato memberikan sebuah kesimpulan, sementara Hiruto hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu", ucap Nagato menatap Hiruto.

" Saat dia berumur tujuh tahun, saat beberapa hari aku bertemu denganmu, menyusup ke konoha",

"Dan aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri sandaime sendiri sedang melatihnya, dan Naruto menerimanya"

"Jadi,.. ",

Hiruto hanya tersenyum, menatap Naruto yang mulai kelelahan. Tiga putaran lagi, Naruto akan menyelesaikan larinya.

"Selama tiga tahun ini, aku mengawasinya, melindunginya, dan menjaganya dari jauh"

"Dasar stalker !!"

"Apa maksudmu- senpai !", protes Hiruto dengan sebuah perepatan di dahinya, berteriak kesal karena menurutnya ia bukan stalker.

" Tak kusangka Hiruto-sama, seseorang yang dijuluki pembunuh berdarah dingin adalah seorang stalker"

Walaupun yang dikatakanya benar, tapi untuk Hiruto itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan besar baginya. "Seperti yang biasanya kan, seorang stalker akan marah jika Dipanggil stalker",

"Diam", bentak Hiruto tidak terima.

"Huh...Huhhh...Kalian sedang apa ?", Naruto muncul dari belakang kedua Uzumaki berambut merah tersebut, berusaha menyamakan ritme pernafasanya. Lari sebanyak 25 putaran bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi Naruto telah berhasil melakukanya. Bahkan tanpa protes sedikitpun, yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Jadi latihan apa hari ini ?!!", ucap Naruto bersemangat, rasa lelah tak berhasil menghalanginya.

" Pertama aku ingin tahu jenis perubahan chakramu", Hiruto menyodorkan sebuah kertas, kertas chakra.

"Elemenku angin dan api", sang uzumaki bersurai hitam menyambar kertas tersebut, mengalirkan chakranya. Kertas itu terpotong dan kemudian terbakar meninggalkan abu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu kenjutsu",

"Kupikir aku akan diajari ninjutsu", gerutu Naruto, mengibas-kibaskan kaosnya yang basah terkena peluhnya.

"Jika, kau ingin belajar jutsu katon, kau bisa berlatih padaku. Tapi untuk futon, belajarlah pada Nagato", Nagato hanya diam, sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Kenapa harus kenjutsu ?", protes Naruto.

Shuut

Sebuah katana hitam Hiruto lemparkan padanya. Dengan refleknya ia menangkap katana tersebut dengan mudah dengan tangan kirinya.

"Seni kenjutsu itu lebih keren dari ninjutsu, keuntunganya, Kau tak perlu banyak chakra untuk melakukanya", Hiruto menjeda penjelasanya. " Tapi, dibutuhkan stamina yang tidak sedikit untuk melakukanya", Naruto perlahan menarik katana dari sarungnya, menatap bilah logam yang nampak sangat tajam.

"Dan, elemen anginmu bisa dikombinasikan dengan kenjutsumu", lanjut Hiruto.

Tranggggg

Benturan dua logam yang bertabrakan terdengar nyaring ditelinga, menampakkan dua katana yang saling beradu yang dipegang oleh kedua orang yang nampak tak seimbang.

'Cepat sekali !', batin Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Beberapa detik saja dia tidak menangkisnya, mungkin dia akan mengalami luka sangat parah.

"Pelajaran pertama, jangan pernah lengah !"

Tranggg

Serangan kedua dia layangkan pada Naruto, kali ini ia tujukan pada tanganya. Walaupun dengan susah payah, tetapi Naruto berhasil menangkisnya.

"Pelajaran kedua, jangan perlihatkan kelemahanmu pada musuh !"

Hiruto menurunkan katananya, membiarkan naruto untuk menarik nafas lega. "Reflekmu bagus, darimana kau bisa mempelajari reflek secepat itu ?", Naruto terdiam sejenak, menurunkan katana yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menangkis seranganya.

"Hasil latihanku dengan Sandaime-sama, tapi aku menggunakan kunai bukan katana", jawab Naruto, menatap sekilas Hiruto yang mulai mengangkat kembali katananya.

tranggg

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto, Hiruto menyerangnya vertikal kebawah. Seperti yang Hiruto perkirakan sebelumnya, Naruto dengan mudah menangkisnya.

" Pelajaran ketiga, jangan pernah berpaling pada musuhmu !"

Nagato hanya menghela nafasnya, duduk terdiam menatap kedua kakak beradik tersebut yang masih sibuk berlatih. Perlahan ia menghela nafasnya ,'Jika hanya mereka yang berlatih, mengapa aku harus ikut'.

Hiruto menurunkan katananya, kali ini dia menyarungkan kembali katananya. Sementara Naruto hanya menancapkan katananya ketanah. Kembali mencabut kembali katananya, memasukkanya kedalam sarung katananya.

"Ambilah katana itu !, anggap saja pemberian", Naruto yang hendak melemparkan katana itu kembali, hanya menghentikan ayunanya. Berusaha menahan agar katana itu tidak terlempar.

" Terimakasih ", balasnya menurunkan katananya.

Perlahan mata biru kelamnya menatap sekilas Nagato yang mulai berjalan kearahnya. Naruto hanya diam terpaku, menatap seorang Izumaki bermata rinnegan mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau ingin belajar jutsu futon !", tawar Nagato.

" Nggak, aku ingin belajar berenang !", jawab Naruto sewot.

"Ya jelas, aku mau", lanjut Naruto watados.

'Mulai nggak waras ni bocah', batin Nagato absurt. 'Aku masih beruntung, dia belum separah Hiruto', lanjut Nagato dalam pikiranya.

Huaching, sebuah bersin keras Hiruto berhasil membakar, kemudian menghancurkan sebuah pohon didepanya. Bersin dan sebuah jutsu katon bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Hiruto telah membuktikanya, pohon yang tadinya rindang kini hanya meninggalkan abu. Beruntunglah dia tidak terbakar sendiri, terbakar jutsu katonnya sendiri itu bukanlah hal yang lucu.

'Siapa sih yang membicarakanku', batinnya menatap sekitar, tapi tak menghiraukan Naruto dan Nagato yang masih berlatih.

...

 **Perbatasan selatan Amegakure,**

Dari kejauhan, ketiga Anggota akatsuki yang lain dengan jubah hitam bercorakkan awan merah khas akatsuki, melangkah memasuki wilayah Amegakure. Ketiga langkah mereka terhenti, oleh Yahiko dan Konan yang sengaja datang menghadang mereka.

"Selamat datang di Amegakure, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori", sambut sang ketua.

" Hmm, apa maksudmu rida-san, tidak biasanya kau menyambut ku ", Balas sang Anggota melepas tudung jubahnya menampilkan seorang pemuda yang mirip gadis (?) dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir, dan poni yang menutupi hitai-ate iwagakure dengan garis melintang, hingga menutupi mata kirinya.

"Karena kita akan segera bergerak",

"Maksudmu", Sasori memotong perkataan Yahiko, melepas tudung jubahnya. Menampilkan wajah boneka khas kugutsu dengan rambut merahnya.

"Organisasi ini akan segera memulai pergerakan",

"Benar, kata Itachi", Tambah sang ketua menimpali. Seseorang yang dipanggil Itachi membuka tudung jubahnya, Menampilkan seorang pemuda uchiha dengan sebuah keriput, eh. Tanda lahir dibawah matanya, namun tak mengurangi wibawa khas uchiha yang ia junjung tinggi.

" Dimana Kisame ?", sang Ketua Akatsuki melontarkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan.

" Dia sedang Ada urusan", jawab sang partner, Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Mana Nagato, dan Hiruto ?", Tanya sang Uchiha.

" Mereka sedang bersama Naruto", Sang uchiha hanya diam terpaku, menganggukkan perlahan kepalanya tanda telah paham.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian", kini giliran Konan yang mulai membuka mulutnya. Ketiga anggota itu hanya bisa berjalan menuruti ketua mereka dan Konan yang bersamanya.

'Naruto, ya', batin sang Uchiha mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang ketua. Nama Naruto bukanlah nama yang asing baginya, Seseorang yang telah dituduh membunuh penduduk kusagakure dan Chuni pengawalnya. Seseorang yang sama yang telah ditetapkan mati beberapa bulan yang lalu.

...

Gemerlapnya bintang- bintang menghiasi langit kelam Amegakure, tanda bahwa sang bulan telah menggantikan posisi matahari. Cahaya rembulan merupakan satu-satunya yang menerangi latihanya, Namun seakan tidak memperdulikanya Naruto masih mempertahankan semangatnya, semangat untuk menjadi kuat. Angin malam mengibaskan surai hitamnya, turut menemani latihan kerasnya.

" Jangan kau paksakan, ninjutsu bukan mainan !!. "

"Hosh..Hosh..., Aku belum bisa, aku akan mencobanya lagi Nagato-sensei", Ujar Naruto berusaha mengatur ritme nafasnya, belajar ninjutsu tidaklah semudah belajar Membaca atau menulis. Dalam ninjutsu semua harus diperhitungkan, tidak seperti taijutsu yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Tapi ninjutsu perlu mempertimbangkan, kekuatan tubuh, kontrol chakra dan fokus yang tinggi.

" Jangan dipaksakan !!, aku tahu walaupun kau pernah berlatih jutsu futon, tapi kau telah melebihi batas chakramu", Balas sang pemilik rinnegan menatap Naruto yang mulai lelah. Belajar sebuah Ninjutsu bukanlah hal yang mudah, sedikit saja salah dapat berakibat fatal.

"Sedikit lagi !, aku hampir bisa menguasainya", Naruto tak menyerah, sebuah pohon yang berusaha ia gores dengan chakranya tak menimbulkan bekas apapun yang menurutnya berarti. Yang ia lihat Hanyalah puluhan bekas-bekas sayatan, yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sayatan kunai.

Jujur saja, dia pernah berhasil memotong sebuah daun saat ia dulu pertama berlatih jutsu Futon, tapi hal ini berbeda. Membuat goresan pada sebuah batang pohon dengan chakra futon tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan. Yang dari tadi ia ciptakan hanyalah sebuah guratan-guratan kecil, yang menurutnya hanya seperti sebuah sayatan pisau mainan.

" Cukup Naruto, kau telah mencapai batas chakramu !! ", teriaknya keras, Namun tak berhasil menghentikan Naruto.

Dan dengan sisa chakra yang ia punya ia berhasil melakukanya, namun hebatnya itu bukan goresan biasa, ia berhasil membuat goresan sedalam 20 cm dalam sekali hentakan, lebih dari setengah diameter pohon yang ia coba tebang dengan chakranya. Namun, Perlahan Naruto terhuyung hingga jatuh ketanah dengan sebuah senyuman. " Aku berhasil ", ucapnya menutup matanya dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan dimatanya.

' Aku kagum dengan semangatnya, tapi chakranya masih sedikit, itu mungkin bisa jadi kendalanya. Dia memang bukan uzumaki murni ', batin sang Uzumaki dengan rinnegan menatap Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kesadaranya akibat kelelahan.

'Yah, jika dilatih dengan baik mungkin ia bisa jadi uzumaki terkuat,aku tak heran mengingat siapa orang tuanya', Nagato menunduk berjongkok dihadapan Naruto yang tersenyum pulas.

'Tapi aku harap ia tidak semerepotkan Hiruto', lanjutnya menyinggung kembali Hiruto, sang kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Huaching, Hiruto kembali bersin untuk kedua kalinya. Untunglah ia sekarang tidak sedang berlatih jutsu. Jika iya, mungkin saja ia bisa menghancurkan sebuah training ground dalam sekali hentaka.

" Siapa sih, yang membicarakanku ?", protesnya, menatap kegelapan hutan disekitarnya, tak menghiraukan nasib Naruto yang sudah pingsan karena kelelahan. Yah memang benar, dia adalah kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

...

 **[Skip Time]**

 **Gedung tertinggi Amegakure**

Hujan kembali menyelimuti pagi suram Amegakure, membasahi gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Hujan turut membasahi Gedung tersebut, gedung tertinggi yang nampak mencolok dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit Ame.

Hiruto hanya diam terpaku menatap Naruto yang tidur pulas dihadapanya. Sudah berjam-jam dia tidur pulas ditempat ini. Mungkin saja jika Dia tak sabaran, dia akan membangunkan Naruto dengan mengirimnya keatap gedung tersebut, agar dia bisa merasakan apa itu hujan didesa hujan. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tidak akan melakukanya. Dia terlalu sayang dengan Naruto. Dia kini hanya duduk disampingnya, dengan sabar menunggunya bangun.

Hiruto hanya tersenyum tulus padanya.

'Jika saja ia diketahui masih hidup oleh konoha, pasti seluruh murid akademi, dan yondaime hokage akan gempar karenanya.'

' tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, setidaknya sampai Naruto yang menginginkanya.'

"Ukhh, dimana aku sekarang",

Lengkuh Naruto, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranya yang hilang. Dia terlalu berjuang keras,Untuk anak yang belum genap 10 tahun, berlatih keras seperti itu tidaklah mudah. Tubuhnya belum cukup kuat untuk melakukanya. Apalagi ini kali pertamanya ia berlatih ninjutsu, setidaknya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu bersama sang sandaime hokage.

" Kau berlatih terlalu keras, Naruto ",

" Padahal kau tak perlu berlatih sekeras itu !"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranya.

" Apa pedulimu ?", Naruto masih berpaling darinya, berbaring membelakangi Hiruto yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku, tidak ingin melihatmu terluka !", Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang lawan bicara.

" Siapa kau hah ?!!, Kau hanyalah seseorang yang baru beberapa bulan kutemui !!, tau apa kau tentangku !!", teriak Naruto melepaskan semua beban pikiranya. Melampiaskanya tepat kehadapan Hiruto.

"Aku tau semuanya tentangmu, Aku tahu tentang latihanmu bersama sandaime hokage. Aku tahu kenapa kau ingin kuat",

"Aku tahu siapa orang tua mu",

Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang, meregangkan setiap sendi ototnya. Perlahan bangun duduk ditepi ranjangnya menatap tertarik sang Hiruto, yang belum ia ketahui statusnya, bahwa ia merupakan saudaranya.

"Maksudmu ?!!",

Sringgg

 **" Genjutsu Sharingan "**

Sharingan Hiruto menyala, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya menatap mata Naruto. Mengirimnya ke genjutsu ciptaanya.

...

 **Dalam genjutsu** Naruto hanya sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan keheningan. Dalam kilatan cahaya semua pemandangan kegelapan itu musnah tergantikan oleh kedua sosok berbeda gender. Sang pria dengan rambut merah jabrik dan mata birunya, dan sang wanita dengan mata kelam khas uchiha dengan rambut hitam tergerai. Muncul perlahan dari balik kegelapan, tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto", Mereka tengah memanggil namanya,seharusnya nampak seperti panggilan orang asing padanya. Namun yang ini berbeda, panggilan mereka seakan menggetarkan hatinya.

"Sapa mereka Naruto", Hiruto muncul dari balik kegelapan, menepuk pundaknya.

" Siapa mereka, kenapa aku seperti mengenal mereka ?, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa".

Hiruto Menarik nafasnya pelan, menatap lantai dari alam genjutsu miliknya.

"Mereka orang tuamu Naruto", Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Menatap kedua orang tersebut yang tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya menitikkan air mata bahagia.

" Benarkah !", Ucapnya menanyakan sebuah kepastian padanya.

"Bukan !!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar sebuah penolakan dari Hiruto. Rasa bahagianya dinatanya seakan berkurang.

"Tapi, Mereka orang tua kita. Otouto",

Naruto tersenyum, Berlari menerjang sang Aniki sambil berlari. Menghajar tubuhnya sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku sebulumnya ?!!", "Kenapa, kau meninggalkanku sendirian dipanti asuhan konoha ?!!".

"Kenapa mereka ?!!", Naruto menunjuk orang tuanya.

"Kenapa mereka, dan kau meninggalkanku sendirian diKonoha, Hah !!!", teraknya berkaca-kaca. Menghajar Hiruto dengan kekuatan yang ia bisa. Namun, Hiruto hanya diam membiarkanya, baginya itu merupakan hal setimpal untuknya.

"Naruto, cukup !!", Hiruto menangkis pukulan terakhirnya, membiarkanya menenangkan diri.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya, tapi tenanglah sebentar", pinta Hiruto. Menunduk dihadapanya. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto.

" Tou-sama, Ka-sama, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian", Hiruto bangkit menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak sopan kau Hiruto, menyuruh orang tuamu memperkenalkan diri dihadapan adikmu !", balas Seseorang yang dipanggilnya ibu.

" Tenanglah, Kagome-chan. Hiruto kan hanya memberi tahu Naruto". dan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kogome hanya cemberut.

'Ini kan genjutsuku, kenapa mereka bisa bertindak seenaknya', batin Hiruto menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kiseki, Jounin elit Konoha, rekan Minato sang Yondaime Hokage"

"Aku Uchiha Kagome, mungkin Sekarang jadi Uzumaki", ucapnya blushing. " Rekan Sekaligus rival dari Kushina dan Mikoto", ucapnya tersenyum.

"Selebihnya, Hiruto yang akan menjelaskanya", lanjutnya menatap Hiruto dengan tatapan dingin khas ibu-ibu yang tengah marah.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, perlahan bayangan kedua orang tuanya menghilang . Mulai tergantikan kembali menjadi kamar tempatnya dirawat. Mata Sharingan Hiruto memudar kembali berganti menjadi biru kelam.

"Dimana orang tua kita, Hiruto-nii ", Hiruto hanya tersenyum tipis, mungkin Naruto telah menerimanya sebagai Anikinya.

"Mereka, telah meninggal, saat kau bahkan belum genap berumur setahun", Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya menahan rasa sedihnya. Berusaha menahan sebuah chakra hitam yang berusaha keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?!", bentaknya keras.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ", perintah Hiruto.

"Jadi dulu orang tua kita yaitu Uzumaki Kiseki dan Uchiha Kagome merupakan pasangan ninja terkuat Konoha yang kekuatanya melebihi yondaime dan Istrinya. Jika bertarung bersama Kekuatan mereka bisa dikatakan bisa melebihi lima kage", ucap Hiruto. menatap semilas Naruto yang kagum.

"Gaya bertarung tou-sama yang terkesan acak dan tidak mudah ditebak dan tingkatan fuinjutsunya yang tinggi membuat para kage sekalipun bergetar saat melawanya. Ditambah Ka-sama yang merupakan ahli genjutsu Konoha karena memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan menjadikan mereka berdua pasangan yang ditakuti hampir seluruh elemental Shinobi. Tapi dari situlah awal petakanya", lanjut Hiruto menatap sekilas Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sebelumnya bukan bermaksud mempengaruhimu ,tapi", Naruto masih diam terpaku, menatap lantai ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang sama yang ditinggalinya selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Para tetua, terutama Danzo, menginginkan mereka menjadi senjata konoha".

" Lalu", kini Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya, mencoba menunjukkan perhatianya, pada apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang 'Aniki'.

"Mereka menculik Ka-sama, dan akan membiarkanya selamat dengan sebuah syarat".

" Syarat ?!", Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, menatap iris yang lebih kelam dari matanya.

"Tou-sama harus menyerahkan diri, dan menjadi anggota dari divisinya".

"Jangan bercanda, Hiruto-nii!", Tolaknya keras memukul keras ranjangnya.

" Siapa yang bercanda ?!!", bentaknta

"Aku melihat sendiri kematian mereka, dan Kau bilang aku bercanda", balas sang uzumaki bersurai merah, mengintimidasi Naruto dengan tatapanya. Naruto kini hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam yang Hiruto lakukan padanya.

" Lalu, bagaimana nasibnya", Pinta Naruto.

...

 **Flashback On**

 **Beberapa bulan setelah tragedi penyerangan kyubi.**

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tepat diruangan pribadi, singkatnya kamar tidur.

Hiruto kecil yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun menatap rambut merah cerah milik ayahnya yang bergaya jabrik panjang. Kiseki hanya sesekali menatap wajah khawatir Hiruto.

" Tou-sama mau kemana ?", tanya Hiruto dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan ibumu", jawab Kiseki dengan senyum kepada putranya, kemudian mengelus-elus rambut merah Hiruto. Dengan sebuah pedang katana dipunggungnya, Kiseki berjalan melangkah meninggalkan Hiruto disana. Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkanya kemudian,Kiseki berhenti menoleh kearah Hiruto.

" Tolong jaga Naruto !!", perintahnya, sebelum pergi dengan shunshi miliknya. Meninggalkan hiruto bersama sang adik.

Dan tak terasa malam telah tiba namun ayahnya belum datang juga.

'Tou-san, kenapa kau belum pulang!?',pikir Hiruto Khawatir.

tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu, membuyarkan pikiranya Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, seseorang wanita seumuran ibunya muncul dihadapanya.

"Mikoto ba-chan, kenapa kau disini ? ", tanya Hiruto penasaran. "Hanya ingin mengunjungi Anak dari sahabatku", jawab Mikoto tenang, kemudian tersenyum padanya.

" Dimana Orangtuamu ?"

" Mikoto ba-chan, tolong jaga Naru-chan dulu ya, aku mau pergi ", pinta Hiruto. Tanpa sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

" Ta-tapi",

Namun seseorang yang diajaknya bicara telah pergi, meninggalkanya bersama Naruto disana.

'Kenapa denganya ?!',

Dengan hanya berbekal sebuah keberanian dan Nekat, Hiruto berlari mencari ayahnya yang sedang pergi menyelamatkan Ibunya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, sampailah ia dihutan perbatasan Konoha. Samar - samar suara pertarungan memasuki indera pendengaranya. Dan menurutnya suara itu berasal dari perbatasan hutan Konoha dengan Takigakure.

Dengan hati- hati ia berjalan mengendap- endap didalam semak belukar. Samar- samar dia melihat Ayahnya dengan tubuh penuh luka dengan ratusan mayat anbu ne dan ninja dengan hitai ate Taki mengelilinginya, sedang menghadap seseorang yang memiliki tanda x didagunya

...

Kiseki hanya bungkam terpaku, menghadap dua orang bawahan Danzou yang sedang menahan Kagome. Yang kini terlihat sudah lemah tak berdaya, dengan punggung penuh bekas tusukan kunai yang belum dicabut. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya marah, tapi kedua matanya telah hilang, ditandai sebuah perban putih yang menutupinya dengan rembesan darah yang berusaha keluar dari matanya.

Rambut hitam khas uchiha miliknya penuh dengan noda darah.

"Kuso, Aku akan membunuhmu Danzo !", umpat Kiseki menggenggam erat katananya.

"Kau pikir, setelah menghabisi ratusan Anbu bawahanku serta pasukan aliansiku kau telah menang Kiseki ", teriak Danzo mengejek dengan wajah liciknya.

"Tidak akan !!", teriak Danzo melanjutkan perkataanya." Lepaskan Kagome !", teriak Kiseki lantang.

"Aku akan melepasnya jika kau mau bergabung dengan Anbu ne", ucap Danzo.

" Jangan lakukan itu Kiseki-kun", teriak Kagome." Tidak akan !", tolak Kiseki lantang.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin dia mati", ucap Danzo tersenyum licik, sebuah katana berhasil menembus dada Kagome tepat menembus jantungnya, dan langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lukanya.

"Kusoo !!!, Akan kubunuh kau Danzo !", umpat Kiseki dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya. Danzo hanya mengulum senyum licik, Puluhan Anbu ne berjaga didepan Danzo. Dengan berbekal katana yang masih digenggamnya, dia menghabisi seluruh Anbu ne yang menghalangi jalanya untuk membunuh Danzo. Tak memperdulikan luka akibat jutsu dan sayatan dari para Anbu ne yang berusaha membunuhnya. Tengan kecepatan penuh dia mencoba menyerang Danzo. Dengan darah yang terus mengucur deras disekujur tubuhnya, kunai dan katana menancap pada bagian- bagian tubuhnya. Dengan langkah tergontai- gontai Ia berjalan menuju Kagome yang sedang terbujur kaku,

" Ini semua salahku", lirih Kiseki memegangi Kagome yang sudah terbujur kaku tak berdaya, sembari mencabuti kunai, shuriken serta katana yang menancap pada tubuhnya.

"Cih, dia sudah mau mati, dia sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku", ucap licik Danzo kemudian pergi dengan sunshinya bersama para Anbu bawahanya.

Kemudian muncul sebuah kilatan kuning disamping tubuh Kiseki, Sang yondaime hokage menatap Kiseki yang sudah sekarat.

" Minato ", panggil Kiseki dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Minato mendekat kearahnya.

"Tolong jaga Naruto dan Hiruto", ucap Kiseki' menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.Hiruto yang masih bersembunyi didalam semak berusaha menolong ayahnya namun dicegah oleh Kakashi yang memakai pakaian Anbu lengkap dengan topeng anjing miliknya.

" KUSO, YONDAIME !!!", teriaknya keras.

 **Flashback End**

...

Hiruto terbungkam, menatap Naruto yang tertunduk lesu. Bagaimanapun ia yang telah membuatnya bersedih, dengan kenyataan pait yang harus dihadapinya.

'Jangan bilang itu benar', 'Tapi,Mungkin saja ia salah'

'Bagaimanapun, ia yang telah mengalaminya'

'Aku tidak percaya, tapi jika itu benar maka..',

"Percaya atau tidak, yang terpenting aku sudah menceritakanya", Sebuah ucapan membuyarkan lamunanya. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari dari keterpurukanya menatap kelawan bicaranya dengan wajah datar penuh amarah.

" Aku ingin kuat, Apapun yang terjadi !!", ucapnya datar penuh sinis, membuat Hiruto terpaku. Bagaimanapun perubahan emosi yang Naruto alami, ialah penyebabnya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, tapi", ia menjeda perkataanya, menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai kembali menyelimuti desa Ame, seakan merupakan suatu pertanda buruk.

" Jika saatnya nanti, tolong bantu aku mengambil kembali mata milik Ka-sama, dari tanganya ", Ucapnya tersenyum.

" Pasti akan aku lakukan !!", balas Naruto, tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan pada matanya.

...

...

...

To be Continue

...

Data info

 **Reda- ketua/pemimpin.**

 **Nukenin- missing nin**

...

 **Author Note**

Nggak usah banyak bacot, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya. Untuk kemunculan Karin mungkin beberapa chap lagi.

...

Jika ada saran atau pertanyaan bilang aja di Review atau di PM. Karena aku masih butuh saran kalian.

...

See you in next chapter

...

...

Ardion's Heart

Logout

...

 **Next chap**

[ **First** ]

...

 **Omake**

" Cih, sepertinya dia kelewat jujur", decih Nagato dari balik kamar yang Naruto tempati.

'Tak tahukah dia, dia telah menyulut sebuah api dendam pada anak, yang bahkan belum bisa berpikir jernih', batinya menghela nafas lelah.

'Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi'.


	4. First

3 tahun kemudian.

 **Perbatasan konoha.**

Suasana khas hutan sub tropis menyelimuti daerah perbatasan konoha, Kegelapan malam turut menyelimuti seluruh wilayah tersebut. Hanya bulan purnama yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang meneranginya.

Arghhhhh

Kesunyian malam berhasil terpecah oleh sebuah teriakan kesakitan, terdengar keras memekik telinga. Bahkan sanggup membuat burung-burung berhamburan dari sarangnya.

Sesosok jasad shinobi dengan rompi chunin dengan darah yang terus merembes keluar, terpampang jelas didepan mata. Perlahan seseorang seumuran anak 12 tahun dengan jubah hitam kelam senada dengan rambutnya, muncul dari balik kegelapan hutan. Mata biru kelamnya menatapnya sinis dari balik topengnya. Sebuah topeng hitam polos tanpa corak yang melindungi identitasnya. Matanya biru kelamnya menatap Hitai-ate shinobi yang baru dibunuhnya. Hitai-ate shinobi dari Konoha.

'Cih, Kenapa aku diberi misi seperti ini', batinya tidak suka, Menancapkan katana yang dipegangnya ketanah, Perlahan ia melepas topengnya, memunculkan wajah Seseorang yang menjadi tokoh utama, Uzumaki Naruto.

'Dia selalu bilang, latihan yang sebenarnya adalah saat kau bertemu musuh yang sebenarnya',

'Yah, kakak yang agak merepotkan', batinya mencuri trademark dari seorang teman seakademinya dikonoha.

"Zero, Kita bertemu disini rupanya !", Suara seseorang kembali memecahkan kesunyian malam. Sang uzumaki kembali memakai topengnya, ia tak mau seorang pun musuh melihat wajahnya. sebagai Zero. Seperti perkiraan, Suara tersebut berhasil menarik perhatianya, hingga ia mengalihkan pandanganya kesumber suara. Menatap seorang pria berrompi jounin dengan rambut hitam lurus menutupi mata cokelatnya, memakai hitai ate Konoha, yang kini menatapnya sinis.

"Beruntung sekali, aku bisa bertemu dengan mu, Zero",

"Ternyata rumor tersebut benar, kau lebih tertarik dengan Ninja dari konoha", Naruto hanya diam, membiarkan sang lawan bicara mendominasi.

"Aku terkenal, ya ?", Ucap Naruto dingin, menjeda kalimatnya. "Kupikir aku hanyalah ninja biasa", lanjutnya tenang dengan nada dinginya.

" Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu, Zero", Naruto hanya diam tak peduli dengan ucapanya.

"Seorang Oinin tingkat B, yang dijuluki Kuro Shinigami", Orang tersebut melangkah mendekat kearahnya, dengan sebuah tatapan sinis. Tatapn kepada seorang musuh.

" Yondaime-sama, ingin kau menemuinya".

"Ada urusan apa seorang Hokage dari Konoha, memintaku datang kehadapanya", Naruto masih menggunakan nada dinginya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan kesal yang ditahan orang didepanya, yang seharusnya ditujukan padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu !!"

"Tapi, Dia telah menyebabkan banyak masalah pada hidupku", Dingin Naruto, mencabut katananya ditanah, katana yang sama yang Hiruto dulu berikan padanya. Katana yang sama yang digunakanya untuk latihan.

"Kalau, Aku menolak !", beberapa patah kata berhasil membuat sang jounin murka, dengan langkah penuh emosi ia berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sangat kesal.

Namun setelah langkah pertamanya, puluhan kunai melesat kearah sang jounin dari keempat penjuru mata angin. Dengan reflek cepat, ia menghindari dan menangkisnya, dengan kunai yang ia ambil dari saku ninjanya. Namun seakan punya pikiran sendiri, kunai-kunai tersebut terus mengincar bagian vitalnya, menghujamnya brutal dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung. Dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, ia bisa menangkis semuanya. Menyisakan puluhan kunai yang telah rusak, yang berceceran ditanah, terbuang sia-sia.

"Huhh-huhh", Sang jounin menarik nafas cepat, menyamakan ritme pernafasanya. Dan kini, ia menatap seseorang yang dipanggilnya Zero, bahkan belum berpindah dari posisinya.

" Kau terlalu gegabah", ujar Naruto dingin tanpa ekspresi, namun seakan terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan baginya.

"Brengsek !!, kubunuh kau nanti !!", teriaknya keras, tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Seorang jounin dari konoha diremehkan begitu saja, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya marah. Dia tanpa berpikir panjang menghujam Naruto dengan sebuah Katana dipunggungnya.

'Dia masuk dalam perangkapku', batinnya tertawa.

Duarrr

" Bunshin daibafuku ", teriaknya melompat mundur, menghindari ledakan didepanya. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya hancur jika terkena ledakanya.

Tranggggg

Suara Logam berdenting keras, Naruto hanya tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Sesaat setelah melihat ekspresi kaget lawanya. Dalam kegelapan ia menyerang sang jounin dengan katananya, dan seperti perkiraanya seranganya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah. Naruto hanya diam memegangi katananya, menunggu reaksi dari sang musuh.

Suara tabrakan kedua Katana itu kembali berdentang, serangan demi serangan terus dilakukan oleh kedua pihak. Menciptakan sebuah melodi berhiaskan percikan percikan api didalam kesunyian malam. Sang Uzumaki hanya menangkisnya dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Membiarkan sang jounin mendominasi. Hingga ia berhasil mematahkan seranganya setelah katana ditangannya, berhasil menusuk pundak sang jounin. Memberikan sebuah luka syok padanya. Perlahan darah merembes membasahi rompinya, memberikan warna hijau tua yang indah.

Serangan kedua kubu terhenti, Kedua musuh yang berbeda umur tersebut menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha mengembalikan staminanya masing-masing.

'Dia tak bisa kuremehkan', batin Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dari balik topengnya. merasakan desiran angin yang mengibarkan rambut hitam kelamnya, sekelam malam yang menyelimuti hutan tersebut.

Trangg.

Naruto menangkis kembali serangan brutal yang ditujukan padanya. Namun, seakan tak kehilangan akal pikirnya karena emosinya, sang jounin mundur kebelakang membuat sebuah Handseal singkat.

"Bunshin no jutsu", Naruto hanya diam, menatap beberapa bunshin yang mengepungnya. Tapi tidak dengan pikiranya, yang kini sibuk memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mempersingkat pertarungan yang ia lakukan. Naruto membuka matanya.

Jlebb.

Sang jounin dengan brutal menusuknya, mengenai Jantung, kepala, leher, dan lenganya. Namun tak ada sedikitpun rintihan rasa sakit yang ia dengar. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, Karena baru kali ini ia mendapat lawan yang diam setelah melawanya. Seakan ia tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan pertarunganya, bahkan setelah beberapa tusukan yang mengenainya. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun merintih, atau melakukan hal lain yang mengurangi sakitnya.

'Ada yang aneh disini', batinya bingung. Melihat Naruto yang diserangnya terpecah hilang dalam kabut Hitam.

Jrass

Sebuah kilatan menggores punggungnya.

Jrasss,

Naruto menggores lengan kirinya. Namun tidak dalam, cukup jika hanya untuk membuat darah mengalir dari lukanya.

" Bagaimana mungkin !!", Ucapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

" Mungkinkah, Genjutsu !!", Teriaknya keras.

Sebuah pukulan diperutnya, berhasil menembalikan kesadaranya. Ia sadar, bahkan ia belum berganti posisi dari serangan yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Perlahan, Naruto muncul dari balik punggungnya, menodongkan sebuah katana tepat dilehernya.

"Menyerahlah !!", Singkat Naruto membuka matanya, Sharingan 3 tomoe menatap sinis dari balik topeng hitamnya.

'Jadi tadi genjutsu !!, ia mengingatkanku pada seorang wanita yang dulu dijuluki Kami no sakkaku', batinya membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya bahwa ia telah dipermalukan oleh seorang Oinin ranking-B didepanya.

" Jadi katakan apa yang Yondaime inginkan ?!, atau",Naruto menjeda perkataanya.

"Aku, tidak akan kalah darimu berengsek !", umpatnya tepat mengenai Naruto.

"Kubunuh kau !!!", teriaknya hendak menusukkan katananya tepat keperut Naruto tapi terhenti, sebelum mata katana tersebut berhasil menggapai perutnya.

'Tubuhku, tak bisa bergerak !!', batinnya syok.

" Oh... Bahkan saat nyawamu diujung katanaku. Kau masih bisa mengumpat padaku".Dingin Naruto kembali menyulut emosinya, memanfaatkan rasa marah untuk membuat musuhnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Naruto yang berhasil menusuk dadanya, tepat beberapa senti disamping letak jantungnya.

"Kuso !", Naruto hanya diam saat berhasil menusuknya dari belakang tubuhnya, bahkan tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

" Katakan sekarang, Yusuke-san !, sebelum kau hanya mati sia-sia", tawar Naruto masih dengan nada dinginya.

'Dari mana. ia tahu namaku ?!'

"Tidak akan, Aku tidak mau mengatakanya pada orang rendahan sepertimu"

" Jadi, begitu ", Naruto menusukkan kembali katana, kali ini mengenai jantungnya hingga menembus dadanya, dan dengan mudah mencabut kembali katananya. menebaskanya keudara, berusah membersihkan darah yang melumurinya.

"Sialan kau !!", kutuk sang jounin konoha terbata-bata, menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Darah mulai merembes dari dadanya. Rembesan darah didadanya, menandakan sebuah penghitung mundur menuju kematianya.

"Jangan pernah lengah, dunia ninja itu kejam", Ucap Naruto tersenyum sadis dari balik topengnya. Melihat sang Jounin konoha mulai bergerak menuju kematianya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya, dia bahkan tidak ada dalam rangking tinggi dalam binggo book", Naruto hanya diam menatap jounin konoha didepanya, yang kini mulai sekarat karena kehabisan darah.

'Yah, Amarah tidak membuat seseorang menjadi kuat, Seranganya selalu jadi monoton dan tidak tepat sasaran', batinnya menyimpulkan, memejamkan kembali matanya.

...

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chasing My Dream by Ardion's Heart**

 **Warning!**

[Smart n strong Naru !, OOC, Typo, Gaje, bahasa kacau, Alur tak beraturan n Etc]

...

Don't like don't read

.

...

"Naruto", bayangan seseorang dari balik asap menarik perhatianya, Kagome, ibunya yang kehilangan matanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. Lubang matanya jelas menganga dengan darah yang terus mengalir tepat dihadapanya, membuat Naruto terus terbayang-bayang ketakutan yang luar biasa.

" To-tolong",rintihnya keras.

"Ambil kembali mataku. Naruto", ucapnya menatapnya tanpa matanya. Dengan rongga yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dan bayangan seseorang dari kegelapan memperlihatkan kedua matanya, dari balik kegelapan.

"Ambil, Naruto !"

"Rebut kembali mataku !"

"Balaskan dendamku !!"

"Jangan buat kematianku sia-sia"

"Jangan lupakan itu, Sochi"

"Tidakkkkkkk"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang muncul dari pelipisnya. Ketakutan yang nyata ia rasakan, ketakutan yang murni. Ok, salahkan Hiruto yang pernah menggenjutsunya, hingga ia bisa melihat ibunya sendiri yang menatapnya tanpa mata.

'Ka-sama, aku pasti mendapatkanya', batin Naruto bernafas ngos-ngosan, berusaha mengendalikan ketakutanya. Walaupun hanya mimpi, namun entah mengapa terasa sangat nyata baginya.

"Tapi, aku tak tahu dimana aku bisa menemukanya?", tanyanya entah kepada siapa, mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Mengambil posisi duduk diatas fuuton yang digunakanya untuk tidur. Mata biru kelamnya menatap kesekelilingnya, menelusuri setiap bagian penginapan yang ia tinggali selama beberapa hari ini.

Sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau seukuran genggaman tanganya berada tepat disamping fuuton tempatnya tidur. Gulungan yang sama yang digunakanya untuk menyimpan pakaiannya sebagai 'Zero'.

'Aku harus jadi kuat, untuk membalas mereka !', batinya sendu.

Ia melihat sekilas sebuah gulungan putih disampingnya fuutonya, sebuah gulungan yang bertuliskan 'Kurayami no tenshi'. Tangan kirinya meraih gulungan tersebut, menatapnya seksama. Sebuah gulungan penyimpanan senjata.

...

 **Flashback On**

Brberapa bulan yang lalu, tepat dua bulan sebelum ia menggunkan nama Zero. Naruto hanya diam terpaku menatap training ground dihadapanya, latihan kerasnya belum berakhir. Dia masih payah dalam kontrol chakra, chakranya terlalu besar untuk dikendalikan. Namun latihanya sedikit membuahkan hasil, ia bisa melakukan jutsu katon tingkat rendah yang ia kuasai.

"Naruto, otoutoku", Sang pemilik nama hanya diam. Dia sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruto. Sang kakak yang agak merepotkan.

"Kenapa, Hiruto-nii", balas Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dari pemandangan didepan matanya, menatap seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

" Ambillah ", singkat sang Kakak memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna putih, bertuliskan 'Kurayami no tenshi'.

"Gulungan apa ini ?!", Naruto menatapnya penasaran, belum menerima pemberianya, sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Hiruto yang menyodorkan sebuah gulungan berwarna putih padanya.

" Gulungan senjata, Senjata dari tou-sama, para shinobi saat itu menyebutnya senjata yang tidak biasa", Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Apa maksudmu, dengan tidak biasa ", penasaran Naruto.

" Cobalah !", Sang Uzumaki bersurai hitam hanya diam menurut padanya.

Sraaat

Ia membuka gulungan tersebut, melihat seluruh detail fuin yang tertulis disana. 'Hebat, aku belum pernah melihat fuin penyimpanan senjata yang serapi dan serumit ini sebelumnya', batinya kagum.

Pofff

Sebuah kama raksasa melayang tepat didepanya, menancap ditanah dengan sebuah kilatan khas logam. Kama itu memiliki gagang panjang yang berbentuk balok, dengan pisau berbentuk merupai persegi, membentuk L dengan gerigi dan berujung tajam [A/n : mirip Jason Quinque Tapi lambang romawi 13 diganti lambang Uzumaki, karena aku susah njelasinya]

"Senjata macam apa ini, bahkan terlihat tidak tajam sama sekali", protes Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Memperhatikan dengan seksama senjata tersebut, senjata yang bahkan panjangnya hampir sama dengan tinggi badanya, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Pinjam sebentar ", pinta Hiruto meminta kembali pemberianya, dan Naruto hanya memberikanya dengan mudah. Karena dia tidak percaya dengan senjata yang bahkan bentuknya bisa dikategorikan unik ini adalah senjata yang berbahaya.

Sraat

Jrassss

Dalam sekali tebasan, sebuah batang pohon terpotong seperti setelah ditebang, jatuh menimpa tanah. Meninggalkan sebuah bangkai pohon tumbang ditanah, hingga burung yang hinggap disekitarnya terbang berhamburan.

'Sugoii !, bahkan bekas potonganya terlihat halus', batin Naruto terkagum-kagum. Hiruto berjalan kearahnya, memberikanya kembali pada Naruto. Dan kali ini Naruto menerimanya dengan senyuman.

" Jangan remehkan hal apapun, semua hal punya kekuatan, kelemahan, serta keunikanya sendiri ", Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Yah, siapa sangka senjata yang menurutnya tumpul, merupakan senjata yang sangat tajam.

 **Flashback End**

...

'Aku tak yakin, akan memakainya kembali', batinya bingung.

'Kama ini terlalu besar, dan mencolok. Dan hanya tou-sama yang memilikinya', lanjutnya dalam pikiranya.

Naruto masih mengingatnya, mengingat Hiruto memberikanya dengan senyuman, mengingat ia pernah memotong lengan seorang jounin Kusagakure dengan kama itu saat pertama menggunakanya. Mengingat dimana satu tebasan kama itu berhasil memotong katana musuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bertarung dengan katananya.

Yah, jujur saja ,Ia selama tiga tahun lebih terfokus ke kenjutsu dan penggunaan senjata. Kontrol chakranya menurutnya masih payah, benar benar menyulitkanya. Bahkan, untuk genjutsu dan Ninjutsu saja dia harus berlatih selama sebulan penuh hanya untuk menguasai dasarnya. Namun, latihan kerasnya telah membuahkan hasil.

Dan Zero sekarang dijuluki Kuro Shinigami, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa orang memanggilnya begitu. Jujur, ia masih punya satu kendala yang menurutnya menghambatnya, Dia belum mahir dalam Ninjutsu, terutama jutsu Katon.

Tidak biasanya, seharusnya genjutsu terlihat lebih sulit dari Ninjutsu. Tapi hal itu seakan berperan terbalik bagi Naruto. Ia dengan mudah menguasai genjutsu, bagaikan sudah mengalir dalam darahnya. Untuk Ninjutsu, ia masih terus belajar mengendalikan chakranya.

Ia menatap kembali meja dekat fuuton tempatnya menginap, memperhatikan beberapa gulungan fuin yang berserakan disana. Bau khas penginapan berbaur dengan hutan hujan, menyambut indera penciumanya. Menimbulkan sebuah aroma yang menenangkan.

Naruto menarik nafasnya, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Diraihnya jaket hitam dengan logo uzumaki merah dipunggungnya. Memakainya dengan dalaman sebuah kaos berwarna putih. Membiarkanya retsletingnya terbuka. Dan menyimpan kembali semua gulungan itu ke kantong ninjanya.

Ia tidak memakai hitai-ate apapun, Ia tidak mau terikat dengan desa manapun. Tapi, ia masih menyimpan hitai-ate Amegakure. Bagaimanapun ia pernah belajar diakademi Amegakure, walaupun pada akhirnya dia lulus diusia 11 tahun, singkatnya hanya dua tahun ia mengikuti akademi Ninja Amegakure.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu penginapan tersebut, berjalan meninggalkan penginapan kecil diperbatasan. Tenang, ia telah membayar lunas biaya penginapanya. Berbekal uang hasil misinya, Ia melesat pergi. Melompati dahan-dahan pohon, menyusuri hutan perbatasan timur Amegakure. Sebuah hutan yang berbatasan langsung dengan Negara api yang menaungi konoha.

Shatt.

Dengan cepat sang Uzumaki berhenti dari kegiatanya menyusuri hutan, suatu hal telah menarik perhatianya. Mata biru kelamnya menatap sekitar, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan wilayah tempatnya berdiri. Sesosok makluk sejenis tumbuhan berbeda warna yang menamai dirinya Zetsu (?), muncul dari dalam batang pohon, tepat disampingnya. Tidak seluruh tubuhnya, hanya bagian tubuh atasnya yang muncul dipermukaan.

"Zetsu-san", Naruto memanggil namanya, membuat sang pemilik nama kini meliriknya.

"Reda-san, memberikan misi padamu", Naruto mengangguk dengan apa yang Shiro Zetsu katakan, sebuah isyarat bahwa ia mengerti.

"Bukan sebagai Zero, tapi sebagai anggota baru Akatsuki. Dia ing-", "Maksudmu", Naruto memotong ucapanya.

"Ia telah menerimamu jadi anggota, tapi kau masih belum bisa mendapatkan jubahmu", Kini giliran Kuro yang berbicara. Naruto tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan rasa senang yang ia rasakan.

"Katakan saja !", dingin Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku sia-sia".

'Sifatnya masih dingin, huh ', batin kedua Zetsu bersamaan.

"Reda-san ingin, Kau mengawasi perbatasan Ame dengan Kusa. Dia mencurigai tindakan pemimpin mereka yang mencurigakan. Dan jika ada yang melintasi batas, kau boleh mengeksekusinya", Naruto mengangguk setuju.

" Aku mengerti",

"Katakan padanya, aku masih akan menggunakan identitas Zero", Jelas Naruto melompat pergi, meninggalkan kedua Zetsu yang sedang berkutat dengan urusanya.

"Dia anak yang menarik", lirih Kuro. " Aku tak heran 'Dia' tertarik padanya", sahut Shiro. Kembali masuk kembali kedahan pohon, hilang tak berbekas.

...

 **Konohagakure** ,

 **Kantor Hokage**

Sang Sandaime Hokage hanya terdiam, menatap sebuah berkas didepanya. Sebuah berkas berukuran besar dengan judul "Zero".

"Oinin bernama Zero, mulai terkenal didunia shinobi, mereka bilang dia mengejar orang kuat", Minato datang dari balik pintu dengan jubah kebangganya, membuat sang Sandaime Hokage mengalihkan pandanganya pada sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Dan masalahnya, dia selalu mengincar orang-orang dari Konoha, entah dia Nukenin bahkan hanya Ninja biasa", Balas sang Sandaime hokage, masih berkutat pada berkas yang dipegangnya.

"Bukankah, dia masih rangking-B !", bentak halus sang Yondaime, mulai berjalan mendekati Hokage didepanya, Berdiri tepat dihadapanya.

" Ya, tapi dia sudah jadi ancaman bagi Ninja konoha".

"Dan, Kudengar dari Ibiki-san, kau ingin menemuinya", sang Yondaime hanya diam, memikirkan kembali apa yang diucapkan oleh Sandaime.

"Aku, hanya ingin berbicara langsung padanya, aku ingin tahu", Minato menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Apa yang diinginkanya ?!!", lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku masih menunggu, catatan Ingatan Yusuke yang Ibiki-san dan Inoichi-san janjikan", "Apa maksudmu Sandaime-sama ?!", Bentak Minato, menghentikan sejenak perkatan sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Dia dibunuh tepat kemarin malam, dihutan perbatasan barat konoha, perbatasan langsung dengan desa Ame", Minato tersentak setelah mendengarnya. Ninja yang dikirimnya keperbatasan untuk mengawasi perbatasan, sekaligus mengawasi pergerakan oinin telah terbunuh dalam misinya. 'Setidaknya Sandaime akan tahu, ia diberi misi terselubung untuk bertemu Zero'

"Bagaimana mungkin, seminggu yang lalu Zero telah membunuh Nukenin dari konoha, dan dia sekarang membunuh lagi", ucapnya tak percaya.

"Dan, Aku belum pernah mendengar ada Oinin yang sesering ini dalam melakukan perburuan", lanjutnya masih dalam keterkejutanya.

"Mungkin Alasanya, sebentar lagi akan terungkap", kini Sandaime kembali membuka mulutnya, membuat Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Kita bisa dapat petunjuk dari ingatan Yusuke", kini sang Yondaime terbungkam. Bagaimanapun, ia yang telah mengirimnya untuk mengawasi perbatasan Konoha.

"Yah, semoga saja",

'Siapa sebenarnya kau Zero ?', batin keduanya bersamaan.

...

 **Perbatasan Kusagakure**

Matahari mulai beranjak keufuk barat, memunculkan sebuah semburat oranye dibalut awan putih yang menghiasi desa Kusagakure, menampakkan pemandangan senja sore yang menenangkan.

Naruto Diam terpaku, iris biru kelamnya menatap hutan lebat dan hutan jamur kebanggaan desa Kusagakure, desa yang secara harfiah berarti desa yang tersembunyi rumput. Helaian surai hitamnya berkibar menari-nari diterpa hembusan angin. Perlahan ia turun dari posisi berdiri, duduk untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya. Perjalanan dari Hi no Kuni ke Kusagakure tidaklah dekat, ia membutuhkan waktu seharian hanya sekedar sampai keperbatasannya.

" Apa yang dilakukan mereka, ya", Tanyanya entah kepada siapa, masih menatap keindahan desa Kusagakure. Desa yang terkenal dengan hasil hutannya. Desa yang dikenal dengan Hutan jamurnya.

'Desa ini terlihat damai, tapi', Naruto menatap seseorang berompi khas Jounin Kusa bersama genin yang dibimbingnya disana.

'Kenapa yah, Aku terkadang selalu terikat masalah dengan desa ini', pikirnya serius, menatapnya dari jauh.

...

 **Amegakure**

Disuatu menara Amegakure, nampaklah suilet beberapa orang dengan jubah hitamnya. Perlahan menampakkan motif awan merah yang menjadi coraknya. Tatapan mereka menajam, dengan hujan abadi Amegakure turut mengiringi mereka. Hujan tak menghalangi langkah mereka, tidak peduli hujan yang terus membasahi jubah dan tubuh mereka.

"Nagato, Hiruto ", kedua uzumaki itu menatap tajam kearah pemimpin mereka, Yahiko. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik oranye terang, seseorang yang mendirikan sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua Akatsuki.

" Rencana pertama, yaitu mengumpulkan dana Hampir selesai",

"Kita, Laksanakan rencana kedua, organisasi Akatsuki", Yahiko menjeda perkataanya menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Kita akan menjadi tentara bayaran, dan mulai mengumpulkan biju sebagai sumber kekuatan!"

Kedua uzumaki itu mengangguk, meloncat pergi dengan shunshinya masing-masing. Meninggalkan Yahiko masih diam terpaku, merasakan hujan abadi yang menyelimuti desa Ame terus mengguyur tubuhnya. Membasahi jubah yang ia kenakan.

'Apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar', batinya menatap awan hitam dilangit, tempat dimana ia berdiri. Derasnya hujan tidak berpengaruh padanya, ia tidak peduli lagi.

'Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ninja ini, tapi',

'Entah mengapa, aku merasakan sebuah firasat',

'Firasat yang tidak biasa, firasat organisasi yang aku ciptakan yang akan menciptakan kehancuran'

'Tapi, aku merasa melakukan hal benar', batinya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sebagai ketua, sebagai dirinya sendiri.

"Karena yang aku inginkan adalah... perdamaian", lirihnya menekan kata perdamaian. Kemudian pergi dengan shunshin miliknya.

...

 **Training ground Kusagakure**

"Ketua"

"Hey"

"Shigeri !", sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya, matanya melirik kearah sang gadis berkacamata yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kau mendengarku, tidak !!",

" Hey, jawab !!"

"Shigeri, Jawab !!"

"Berisik!!, Jangan menggangguku Karin ?!", Balasnya membentak.

Seseorang yang dipanggilnya shigeri menatapnya sekilas, kemudian pergi tak menghiraukanya. Nampak wajahnya berkerut menahan kesalnya. Gadis yang memanggilnya merupakan salah satu rekan setimnya. Setidaknya, karena ia yang ditunjuk langsung oleh sang dewan desa sebagai rekan setimnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Yah, dia memang cerewet', batinya menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. Siapa tahu, gadis yang selalu murung dan terlihat polos seperti dia memiliki tingkah ekstrim yang tidak terduga. Semoga saja tidak.

"Kenapa aku harus satu tim denganya", gerutu gadis tersebut memegangi kacamatanya, rambut merah darah khas Uzumaki mulai berkibar karena kibasan angin.

Rasa kesalnya kembali hilang sekejab mata, berganti perasaan murung yang menghampirinya tiba-tiba. Kini ia kembali duduk,dengan menekuk wajahnya, murung. Karena beberapa,hari yang lalu ia tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan para Jounin kusa.

'Wanita uzumaki itu, dan anaknya memiliki chakra yang unik. Sehingga mereka dibutuhkan oleh desa'

' Dan wanita uzumaki itu memiliki anak yang kemampuanya sama denganya, sehingga dia yang menggantikan posisi ibunya saat dia telah tewas'

'Mereka hanyalah alat, jika mereka tidak dibutuhkan, mereka tidak akan berada lama didesa ini',

Suara, percakapan para jounin yang tidak sengaja didengarnya itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, Ia dan Ibunya hanya sebagai alat oleh desa ini. Karena mereka selalu beralasan, "Ini merupakan pengabdianmu dan ibumu pada desa ini"

'Apakah yang kudengar ini benar ?!'

'Aku dan Ka-san hanyalah sebuah alat bagi desa ini !'

Dan satuhal yang lama ia tahu dan membuatnya marah, Ibu kandungnya tewas karena kehabisan chakranya.

Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku, dan ibuku, ', bantinya sedih.

'Kami-sama, mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku !'

...

Matahari telah berada tepat diatas kepala, suasana cerah menelimuti desa Kusagakure. Suasana yang berbanding terbalik dengan Amegakure, setidaknya Naruto benar-benar tahu perbedaanya.

Naruto mengibaskan jubahnya, duduk diam dari balik pohon, berusaha tidak terlihat mencolok. Ditatapnya gerbang wilayah tersebut, iris kelamnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik para penjaga yang mengawasi gerbang mereka. Gerbang besar yang menjadi satu-satunya gerbang disana, gerbang yang sama yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya masuk kedesa tersebut.

Matanya beralih menatap tembok yang tampak tak bisa ditembus, walaupun tidak semegah tembok pembatas desa konoha. Tembok dimana ia melindungi desa dari bahaya yang mengancam.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianya. Dari jarak jauh, mungkin sekitar 100 meter. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk sendirian didekat hutan, termenung menatap hutan yang menyelimutinya desa asalnya.

'Dia terlihat murung, mungkin Ia memiliki nasib yang hampir sama denganku'

'Atau, mungkin dia bernasib lebih buruk dariku'

Matanya kembali beralih kegerbang desa tersebut, desa yang terkenal memiliki hutan jamurnya.

'Ini saatnya !', Mengambil sebuah topeng polos dari balik jubahnya. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, melompat jauh menuju gerbang perbatasan.

...

...

...

To be Continue

...

Data info

 **Kami no sakkaku- Dewa/Dewi Ilusi**

 **Kuro Shinigami- Shinigami(Malaikat pencabut nyawa/reaper) Hitam**

 **Bunshin daibafuku- Bunshin peledak**

 **Kurayami tenshi- Malaikat Kegelapan**

...

 **Author Note**

Mengecewakan ya,semoga nggak. Aku nggak tahu menurut kalian, tapi rasanya chap ini berlalur cepat. Secepat hiraishinya Minato.

Author mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang menjalaninya.

Minal aizin wal Faizin

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

So, tunggu aja kelanjutanya.

...

Jika ada saran atau pertanyaan bilang aja di Review atau di PM. Karena aku masih butuh saran kalian.

...

See you in next chapter

...

...

Ardion's Heart

Logout

...

Next chap

[ **Kusagakure** ]


	5. Kusagakure

**Kusagakure, Perbatasan**

Teng, Suara katana yang beradu kembali berdentang, Naruto Dengan sigap menangkis katana yang hampir saja membelah kepalanya secara Horizontal.  
'Kenapa, masalah muncul lagi', batin sang Zero dari balik topeng hitam polosnya.

Naruto tak habis pikir, baru beberapa menit saja dia berjalan dengan topeng Hitam polosnya. Dia sudah dikepung oleh 2 orang kusa-nin. Bayangkan jika seharian dia menggunakanya, Pasti seru !

"Zero, Sedang apa kau disini ?", Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap balik bergantian, dua Kusa nin yang memandangnya sinis dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Berpenampilan sama, bahkan gaya rambutnya sama.

'Mereka kembar ya, sepertinya kuat... Jika mereka menyerang, ada kemungkinan aku tak bisa bertarung dengan cara adil', Batin Naruto. Bagaimana bisa adil, dia sendirian dan mereka berdua . Mungkin itulah yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto pikirkan.

"Aku sedang melintas, biarkan aku lewat !" Dingin Naruto, menarik katana dari 'saya' dipunggungnya, menampakkan bilah katana miliknya berbilah lurus, berkilat karena terkena cahaya matahari.

"Zero, kau berada batas wilayah Kusagakure. Ikutlah dengan kami sekarang!", Naruto diam tak peduli, jika berjalan-jalan, sambil mengawasi perbatasan Kusagakure, dan Amegakure.  
" Aku tak peduli, biarkan aku pergi ! ", Dingin Naruto, menyarungkan kembali katananya, membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Tidak bisa !, berhenti Zero!"

'Aku kan Oinin, Tapi kenapa aku selalu dicari seperti Nukenin, apa yang salah dengan Zero', batinya menghela nafasnya lelah. Sadarlah, Zero itu Oinin bukan Nukenin. Dia yang memburu para Nukenin, bukan yang dikejar-kejar seperti Nukenin. Mungkinkan sistem shinobi dari kedua desa yang menginginkanya telah kacau, Entahlah.

"Kenapa ?!" Sang uzumaki membenarkan topengnya, Menatap kedua jounin dari dua penjuru Mata angin.

"Pemimpin kusagakure ingin bertemu langsung denganmu".

'Masalah semakin runyam... Kemarin Konoha sekarang Kusa', Naruto memejamkan sejenak matanya, menghalangi cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk dari balik dedaunan pohon yang lebat.

Tranggg

Sang Uzumaki menangkis beberapa kunai, yang melesat dari samping tempatnya berdiri. Menghujani Naruto dari dua sisi, kiri dan kanan berlawanan. Tanpa peduli berapa banyak kunai yang mereka lemparkan, dengan Nafsu membunuh terus melempari Naruto yang mereka kenal sebagai Zero.

'Berapa banyak kunai mereka, dan juga itu... Kunai peledak !',  
Sang Uzumaki bersalto mundur menghindari kunai yang beberapa detik yang lalu ditangkisnya. Melompat, menghindari semua kunai yang masih menghujaninya. Satu-persatu, ledakan beruntun menghiasi hutan tersebut, berhasil menghancurkan puluhan pohon yang mengelilinginya, sang saksi bisu pertarungan mereka.

'Kunai peledak sebanyak itu, apakah mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku ?', Batin Sang Zero menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, mengalirkan chakra Angin untuk mempertajam katananya. Mata sharingan 3 tomoe menatap tajam seseorang didepanya.  
'Sepertinya tidak akan mudah !'

Trankkk

Suara dentuman tiga benda tajam berbeda jenis kembali berdentang, Naruto mengayunkan vertikal Katananya. Menangkis dua kunai yang mengincar nyawanya. Sedikit sayatan membekas pada mata kunai yang masih dipegang pemiliknya.

"Elemenmu angin juga ya !"  
"Kau tidak bisa kuremehkan" , Puji mereka bergantian, menatap kedua lubang topeng hitamya yang berfungsi untuk melihat. Naruto diam tanpa ekspresi dari balik topengnya, sedikitpu tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Tapi kami lebih kuat !", Kedua Jounin Kusa tersebut memulai merangkai sebuah segel, dengan cepat. Tidak cukup cepat, Naruto tahu segel apa yang mereka gunakan melalui sharingan dimatanya. Ia mungkin harus bersyukur karena mendapatkanya, mata itu benar-benar membantunya.

"Tora..Inu..usagi..hebi.. Segel tangan ini, jangan bilang...", Sang Zero meloncat mundur, melempar mengantisipasi serangan mereka, yang mingkin ia perkirakan akan berdampak besar padanya.

" Trik murahan !", Mereka menarik nafas panjang, meloncat saling menghadap dengan Naruto yang berada ditengahnya, berhasil menghindari katana dengan chakra angin yang menyelimutinya. Membiarkanya menembus sebuah pohon hingga akhirnya menancap kuat pada pohon dibelakangya.

"Kena kau!"  
 **"Futon: Daitopa"** ,

Hembusan angin raksasa berhembus kencang dari dua arah berlawanan menghancurkan seluruh pohon yang menghalanginya. Berusaha menghancurkan sang Zero menjadi berkeping-keping. Hembusan angin sebesar itu lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan sebagian kecil hutan, lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan beberapa regu shinobi setingkat chunin dalam sekali serangan.

" Ups, Sial "  
Naruto tak mampu menghindarinya, bahkan kedua tanganya tidak cukup waktunya untuk merapal segel shunshin.

Blasss

Perlahan tubuh sang Zero hancur terkena serangan yang sangat membabi buta. Potongan-potongan kecil bagian tubuh penuh darah berceceran dimana-mana, membasahi setiap bagian yang disekitarnya. Serpihan topeng hitam kebanggaan Zero terbang keudara."Akhirnya kau kalah Zero !",Perlahan senyuman kemenangan menyelimuti wajah mereka. Bangga karena berhasil mengakhiri sepak terjang Zero sang Kuro Shinigami. Atau mungkin sedikit kecewa, karena misi mereka hanya menangkap bukan membunuhnya.  
"Cih, Kupikir kau lebih kuat Zero... Ternyata tidak",

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chasing My Dream by Ardion's Heart**

 **Warning!**

[Smart n strong Naru !, OOC, Typo, Gaje, bahasa kacau, Alur tak beraturan n Etc]

...

Don't like don't read

.

...

* * *

" Sebuah kematian yang dramatis huh !, tidak menarik !",  
"Apa !", Guman mereka terkejut, tersadar bahkan Zero belum bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak. Kedua kunai yang ditangkis sang Zero masih berada digenggaman mereka. 'Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan !',  
'Dia tak bisa diremehkan !'  
Dan bagian terburuknya mereka tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya keputusan mereka menatap mata Naruto dari balik lubang mata topengnya. Bukanlah keputusan yang bijak.

"Jangan pernah lengah, Dunia ninja itu kejam.. Jadi menyerahlah !", Sang uzumaki menodongkan sebuah katana bermata ganda tepat diantara kedua leher mereka. Dan dua orang bunshin berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka dengan sebuah kunai beraliran chakra futon dilehernya masing-masing. "Berhenti Mengganguku , Dan.. Katakan pada pemimpinmu !, Aku ini Oinin, bukan orang yang dikejar-kejar seperti Nukenin",

"Tidak akan !, Kami tidak akan menyerah pada orang sepertimu Zero !"  
" Cih, aku juga tidak sudi melakukanya",

Perlahan, Genjutsu milik sang uzumaki memaksa mereka menunduk dihadapanya, menyamakan tinggi Naruto yang hanya setinggi pundak mereka. Perlahan, Naruto Mendekatkan mulut dari balik topengnya tepat diantara kedua kepala mereka. Perlahan dia membuka sedikit topengnya, sedikit menampakkan mulutnya tepat diantara telinga mereka.

" Atau mungkin, salah satu dari kalian harus merasakan, jika kembaranmu mati dihadapanmu"

Deg , mimik kehilangan harapan mulai nampak diwajah kembar mereka. Kini mereka tahu nasib leher mereka tepat diujung senjatanya. Atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu sang Zero yang akan memutuskan kematian mereka hanya dengan satu kali tebasan. Mati karena kunai atau Katana, atau malah menyerah menanggung malu pada pemimpin mereka. Sebuah pilihan yang menegangkan, terlebih mereka belum tahu, kedua bunshin itu adalah bunshin Daibakuha. Oh Ironi, Mereka yang menantangnya bertarung tapi akhirnya mereka yang bertekuk lutut dihadapanya. Mungkin ini alasanya kenapa harus memikirkan strategi untuk menyerang. Tapi, mereka terlambat menyadarinya. Perlahan, Tangan kanan sang Zero yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam, kembali menggegam erat katana yang dipegangnya. Nampaknya, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan pada tindakanya.

"Atau kubunuh kalian berdua sekaligus..."

...

"Karin"

Sang pemilik Nama menolehkan pandanganya, indra penglihatanya menatap seseorang yang familiar baginya. Seseorang telah memanggil namanya. Setidaknya dia tahu, dialah yang memaksa ibunya melayani Rumah sakit Kusagakure, dan karena telah meninggal. Kini giliran dirinya yang menggantikanya. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapinya.

"Kau sedang dibutuhkan, datanglah ke Rumah sakit secepatnya. Kalau tidak mau, kau tahukan akibatnya !"  
Yah, Karin tahu betul akan hal itu, kalau dia tidak datang, mereka yang akan menyeretnya. Singkatnya, apapun yang terjadi dia pasti berakhir disana. Oh, andai saja dirinya kuat, dia sudah memberontak atau mungkin melarikan diri dari desa dan hidup dengan tenang. Tapi itu hanya dalam impian, bukan kenyataan. Mereka akan kembali menyeretnya secara harfiah untuk kembali ke Kusagakure.  
'Aku masih berharap aku bisa hidup tenang, tanpa dipaksa untuk digigit dan dihisap chakranya oleh semua orang !', batinya sendu membenarkan kacamatanya. Karena, selama ini satu-satunya harapan yang paling diinginkanya hanyalah sebuah angan-angan.

"Ya , Aku akan kesana", Balasnya sedikit berteriak, menyembunyikan sebagian besar penolakanya dipikiranya. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah, tidak mau datang kerumah sakit dengan cara diseret oleh para jounin kusa.  
Tak peduli, Shigeri sang ketua tim malah tertawa mengejeknya. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada sang gadis Uzumaki. Sepertinya ini salah satu alasan sang gadis berkacamata itu tidak menyukainya. 'Lain kali aku akan memberinya pelajaran !', Batinya menahan kesal, melangkah pergi meninggalkanya sendirian. 'Dan, Kenapa juga harus dia yang menjadi ketua !', Batinya mulai mempercepat jalanya.

'Terlebih menjadi anggota kelompoknya !',

...

"Sepertinya ada orang yang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan dua Jounin Kusagakure"

"Murata-sama"

Duakhh

Seseorang telah menendang topeng hitam kesukaan Naruto yang masih dipakainya, berhasil memukul mundur beberapa langkah sang uzumaki. Tak cukup untuk membuatnya terjatuh, masih mustahil untuk membuatnya melepaskan katananya. Tetapi, dia berhasil membuat sebuah retakan kecil ditopeng hitam sang Zero.

"Sebuah serangan yang tak terduga huh !, menarik", senyumnya dari balik topengnya. Mencoba menirukan perkataan dan senyuman sadis milik sang Aniki, Hiruto.  
'Bahkan sharinganku tak mampu menebak seranganya, dia memang kuat', Batinya menahan kagum. Kau boleh kagum tapi tidak pada musuhmu, kata-kata yang selalu dipegangnya berhasil membuatnya kuat. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah puas dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Zero, Lepaskan mereka !",

Naruto kini kembali membenarkan topeng hitam polosnya yang tergeser. Menatap seseorang berpakaian jounin dengan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan, kini berdiri menatap angkuh padanya.  
"Seseorang mengganggu urusanku, Siapa kau ?"

"Aku pemimpin Kusagakure, Murata", jawabnya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa ragu dalam perkataanya. Sang Uzumaki menahan keterjutanya, menatap sang pemimpin Kusagakure yang dengan angkuhnya berdiri dihadapanya. Keberuntungan atau kutukan, entahlah.

" Jadi.. apakah aku terlalu terkenal, hingga sang pemimpin Kusagakure datang kehadapanku,  
Murata-sama" candanya mengejek.  
"Jangan bercanda !, lepaskan mereka Zero !", bentaknya keras, tak berpengaruh pada Zero.

" Katakan Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?", Nada bicara Naruto mulai serius, mencoba bersikap tenang. Bersikap gelisah hanya akan mendatangkan masalah baru, setidaknya ia meyakininya.  
"Jangan berbalik bertanya !"

"Aku akan lepaskan mereka, setelah aku mendengar pernyataanmu ", Sang Uzumaki bersurai hitam mulai menurunkan katananya, membiarkanya lurus menghadap kebawah.

"Brengsek !",

 **"Suiton : Suiryudan"** ,  
Sebuah naga air berukuran raksasa menghujamnya, dengan keras, cukup untuk merusak pepohonan disekitarnya.

'Eh, dia memang termakan emosi atau hanya pamer kekuatan', batinya melompat keudara, menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dalam sekejap sebagian besar tanah hutan yang awalnya kering, telah menjadi lumpur. Tak diragukan, tanah hutan hujan memang mudah menjadi lumpur.  
"Sandera... aku melupakan mereka !", " Kai ", Sang Zero merangkai segel hijutsu, dua bunshin daibakuha miliknya meledak. Hembusan angin penuh debu turut mengiringi ledakan tersebut. Ledakan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menumbangkan dua buah pohon besar tepat disampingnya. Menghantam tanah dengan suara dentuman.

"Terima kasih, Murata-sama", Sang pemilik nama hanya mengangguk, "Pergilah cari bantuan !" serunya, membiarkan kedua jounin kembar itu pergi menyelamatkan diri dengan tenang. Dua asap kecil mengepul bersama hilangnya kedua jounin tersebut, sebuah tanda bahwa mereka telah pergi dengan shunshinya masing-masing.  
"Rencanamu berantakan ?, Zero-san", ucapnya seakan mengejek sang uzumaki beridentitas Zero.

Jrass, Tebasan sebuah kunai berhasil megenai lengan kananya, merobek lengan jaket yang dipakainya. Serta berhasil menimbulkan luka melintang yang cukup dalam tepat dilengan kananya.  
'Gerakanya, tak mudah dibaca. Aku beberapa kali terkecoh olehnya !',

'Pikirkan suatu cara, elemenya suiton. Jutsu api takkan berguna padanya, dan dia terlalu ce-', Tepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataan dalam pikiranya, sebuah kunai hampir memisahkan kepala dari tubuh utamanya. Nyaris, jika sebuah katana tidak menghalangi gerakanya.

" Kudengar kau seorang pengguna pedang satu-satunya yang hampir menyaingi Hiruto, pengguna pedang terkuat dari konoha, yang sekarang menjadi Nukenin", menahan keterkejutanya, Naruto menarik nafas panjang, bersiap melakukan tarian kenjutsunya.  
"Benarkah... "

...

 **Perbatasan Timur Amegakure**

"Nagato-san, apakah kau pikir tidak akan jadi masalah mengirim Naruto ke Kusagakure ?", " Keputusan Yahiko selalu penuh pertimbangkan, dia tidak akan membuat sebuah kuputusan, tanpa pikiran matang", Sang Uzumaki ber rinnegan melompat keudara, meninggalkan Hiruto yang masih diam.

Hiruto hanya diam, memikirkan kembali keputusan ketua, Yahiko. Yang diam-diam melibatkan Naruto dalam bahaya, terlebih naruto tidaklah kuat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak kuat Naruto, kekuatanmu masih bertumpu pada genjutsu, kenjutsu, dan cara-cara licikmu. Bahkan jutsu katon dan futonmu masih tingkat rendah. Semoga kau baik baik saja", lirihnya berlari, melompati pepohonan. Mengikuti Nagato yang lebih dulu kedepan.  
" Kau sedang apa Hiruto ?"

"Lupakan !", Setelah sepatah kata terucap, menjawab Pertanyaan Nagato, Hiruto hanya terdiam melompat menyusulnya.

...

Trank,

Seluruh hutan menggema oleh suara dentuman kedua benda tajam, dari dua orang shinobi sang sama sekali berbeda. Berbeda umur, tingkatan dan berbeda fraksi. " Murata-san, kenapa kau berniat sekali ingin bertemu denganku", selanya menangkis Kunai yang hampir menenai kepalanya. Menarik mundur tangan kirinya yang kini mengambil kunai sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. " Aku hanya ingin mencarimu "

'Apa maksudnya ini, Untuk apa dia mencarimu !', batinya menurunkan tangan kirinya, menyimpan kembali kunai disakunya. Kembali menjadikan katana ditanganya sebagai senjata utamanya. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa hendak membunuhnya ditempat.

"Maksudku, Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan desaku !"

Hingga suara aduan katana dan kunai berdentum kembali untuk terakhir kali, dan pada akhirnya. Serangan kedua kubu terhenti, tuk saling menatap kearah musuh yang berada didepanya. Mencoba mencari perkiraan kejadian yang akan terjadi.  
"Aku menolak !", Singkat, dan jelas. Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tak mengira apa yang pemimpin Kusagakure itu pikirkan, menjadikan orang yang sebenarnya adalah musuhnya menjadi sekutunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak punya pilihan lain !",

 **"Suiton : Shuindan "** ,

" Celaka ! ", Dia hanya bisa melompat mundur, bermanufer diudara dan meloncati pepohonan disekitarnya, menatap sejenak beberapa peluru air berhasil melubangi batang kayu dibelakangnya. Sesekali tebasan katana beraliran chakra angin berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.  
" Aku suka mata ini !", lirihnya menatap tajam Murata didepanya dengan sharingan 3 tomoe. Hingga perlahan mulai berputar pelan, tanda mulai kelelahan. Pandangan matanya perlahan memudar, akibatnya refleknya mulai menurun. Beberapa peluru air cukup untuk melubangi jubah hitamnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah kunai menancap tepat dipergelangan tangan kananya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang cukup untuk membuatnya melepas katana bermata ganda kesukaanya, jatuh ditangkap oleh sang pemimpin Kusagakure. Mata sharingan kebanggaan Uchiha miliknya perlahan berputar berubah kembali ke wujud biru kelamnya.

'Kenapa harus sekarang ! ', batinya terhenti ketika rasa luka diperutnya memberikan rangsangan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Dalam sekian detik akal pikiranya terhenti, tergantikan oleh rasa sakit yang memunuhi kepalanya.

"Sepertinya memang batasku, aku terlalu banyak menggunakan mata ini",

" Kenapa Zero, kau menyerah.

" Bunshin no jutsu ", lirihnya menciptakan sebuah klonya sendiri, berusaha menyusun sebuah rencana baru diantara rasa sakit yang menjalar dari perutnya. Serangan demi serangan terus dilakukanya, menari menggunakan kunai yang dia punya. Sebuah bunshin dan dirinya sendiri, tak cukup kuat untuk mendapatkan Katana yang sebelumnya merupakan miliknya.

" Kai !", 'Bunshin miliknya tidak menghilang.. lalu'

"Mungkinkah..!", Murata melempar sembarang katana yang masih dipegangnya, beberapa detik yang berharga bagi lengan dan telapak tanganya. Ledakan kecil menggema keseluruh hutan, menciptakan asap yang cukup untuk membutakan mata selama beberapa detik. Beberapa detik yang kritis bagi telapak tanganya, jika dia tetap memegang katananya. Hingga..  
Serangan kedua belah pihak tak mampu terelakan, aduan logam kembali berdentang. Kembali keposisi awal saat naruto masij memegang katananya.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau tidak akan melepaskan katanamu begitu saja, Zero", Naruto hanya mampu diam, menahan luka tambahan diperutnya.

'Chakraku menipis, aku terlalu banyak menggunakanya karena menggunakan genjutsu kepada lebih dari dua orang berturut-turut', batinya berteriak menahan sakit yang berusaha ia lupakan. Akal pikiranya masih belum jernih, perutnya yang terluka masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Menetes perlahan disetiap bagian hutan tempatnya bertarung.

Sraaaat

Sebuah luka tercipta melintang diseluruh lengan kanan hingga punggung tanganya. Menambah sensasi rasa sakit yang memperkeruh akal pikiranya. Seakan tak cukup, berapa shuriken berhasil dia hindari namun tak mampu membalikkan keadaanya. Jubah hitam miliknya terkoyak menampakkan jaket hitam berlambangkan uzumaki yang masih dikenakanya. Berakhir dengan hilangnya sang Kuro shinigami karena shunsin miliknya.

" Cih, sialan ! Setidaknya butuh sehari hanya untuk menghentikan pendarahanya", Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat. pengalihan dari rasa sakit disetiap luka dan amarah yang dipendamnya. Berusaha mengambil sebuah perban dari saku ninjanya, menghiraukan setiap rasa sakitnya. Kayu-kayu lantai penginapan yang telah disewanya, seakan menjadi saksinya.

" Cih, aku memang lemah !", desisnya perlahan melepaskan jubah dan jaketnya yang telah berlumuran darah. Berusaha membersihkan noda-noda darah dari bagian tubuhnya yqng terluka. Menahan rasa sakit yang sering dia terima. Tangan yang dalam harfiah telah berlumuran darah dengan sembarang melemparkan katananya kesudut ruangan, bertabrakan dengan dinding kayu hingga akhirnya jatuh tergeletak dilantai. Bercak darah mengotori lantai kayu disekitarnya. Sang uzumaki terdiam menutup mulutnya, tak ada sedikitpun erangan rasa sakit darinya, yang dengan kasarnya memperban setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan rapi. Menutupi tubuh atletisnya dengan perban putih, yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Akan kubalas dia Nanti !"

...

 **[ Seminggu kemudian ]**

'Kenapa, apakah aku dilahirkan hanya sebagai alat', batin Karin berjalan pulang, sembari sesekali menatap kearah rumah sakit kusagakure. Mata Merah crimson bagaikan batu rubi dibalik kacamatanya hanya menatap sembab sebuah bangunan rumah sakit Kusagakure. Tak peduli orang lain menganggapnya tempat untuk menyembuhkan sakit ditubuhnya, tapi baginya dia hanyalah alat untuk mereka gunakan.  
Iris Merah Crimson itu kembali menatap bekas-bekas gigitan ditubuhnya, memenuhi seluruh lengan, kaki, dan pundaknya. Ini keterlaluan, mereka hampir menghisap habis chakranya. Tapi tetap membiarkanya tetap hidup.  
'Alat hanyalah alat, jika mereka mati mereka hanya akan merepotkan kusagakure', Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Bayangan jasad seseorang masih terbayang dibenaknya, Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, seseorang yang telah melahirkanya. Ibunya sendiri. Terbaring kaku dengan penuh bekas gigitan diseluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah bayangan yang cukup membuatnya terus menangis meratapi nasibnya. Dalam kesedihan, dia berjalan menyusuri hutan. Berjalan menuju rumah berbentuk pondok kecil tempatnya berteduh. Tepat satu-satunya tempat dia berteduh dan menenangkan diri. Tempat yang sama dimana dimana dia bisa berlindung dari hujan dan dinginya malam hari. Tak ada tempat lain dimana ia bisa berteduh, tak ada tempat untuknya bisa tersenyum, selain tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Dengan langkahnya yang mulai terhuyung kelelahan, akibat terlalu lelah. Atau mungkin kehabisan chakranya, tapi tak ada alasan lain untuk membahasnya. Gadis Uzumaki itu sudah mulai kehabisan tenaganya untuk berjalan, langkah kakinya semakin lambat. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya, hanya untuk pergi ke arah rumah kecilanya. Hingga akhirnya tumbang, tak mampu bangkit dengan kekuatanya sendiri.

"Kita menemukan seorang gadis tak berdaya, kita apakan dia ?", terhitung lima orang Nukenin Kusagakure sekelas jounin mengepungnya, berdiri membentuk lingkaran disekelilingnya. Karin hanya diam tak bisa bangkit, mungkin harapanya telah pupus. 'Aku, aku, aku, aku pasti akan mati', Tak mungkin untuknya mengalahkan mereka semua. Kemungkinanya mendekati mustahil untuk mengalahkan mereka sendirian, ditambahkan dengan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.  
" Kita jual dipasar gelap, kupikir dia seorang uzumaki yang langka", "Kau benar, Pasti dia berharga mahal"

Degg !, 'Apa dia bilang ?!, Pa-pasar ge-gelap', Batinya syok, Memikirkan bagian terburuk dari pasar gelap. 'Menjadi Budak seseorang',

"Tapi sebelum itu kita akan bermain dulu denganya", "Ya, kan Uzumaki-chan". Karin hanya berusaha menunjukkan mimik wajah Jijik, jujur ia benar-benar jijik mendengarnya. " Sekarang Ikut denganku !"

Sreet, dia hanya pasrah tubuhnya diseret paksa kearah hutan. Membiarkan Jaket dan roknya kotor karena terus bergesekan dengan tanah, terseret bersama tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesadaran yang mulai mengerjainya. Tak ada harapan, 'Kami-sama, aku hanya berharap ada yang menyelamatkanku !', batinya berusaha menahan kesadaranya, merasakan seseorang berchakra misterius yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Oh, Jadi seperti ini, kelakuan Nukenin dari Kusagakure", seseorang berjubah hitam, memakai topeng hitam polos berdiri angkuh dihadapan mereka.  
" Zero!",  
" Zero, Ada urusan apa kau kemari ?", Naruto dari balik topengnya hanya menghela nafasnya. 'Apakah mereka sebodoh itu ?'

"Kalian lupa !, Aku Oinin ! dan Kalian Nukenin !", Naruto tersenyum sadis dari balik topeng hitamnya. " Aku sedang menginginkan kepala dari Nukenin Kusagakure !"  
" Jadi, bolehkah aku membunuh kalian semua",

"Dalam mimpimu Zero !"

 **"Doton : Gachuro no jutsu"** , Ribuan duri muncul dari tanah berusaha menusuk tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa dia bersalto mundur, dalam kesempatan yang singkat menatap kesekitar tempatnya berpijak. Memastikan tidak ada musuh lain yang memanfaatkan kelengahanya.  
"Hebat, beberapa detik saja aku terlambat, aku tidak akan selamat", Lirihnya meloncat keudara, menarik katana dari punggungnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi beberapa kali menebaskan katananya keudara.  
"Futon: Kazekiri", Beberapa angin pemotong berukuran tipis melesat, hampir tak terlihat, dengan kecepatan hampir menyaingi kecepatan suara, berusaha memotong bagian tubuh mereka satu persatu.

"Kazekiri ?, secepat itu?, ", teriak mereka bergantian, bernanuver diudara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari angin pemotong yang akan menyayat, atau mungkin memotong bagian tubuh mereka. Beberapa angin pemotong, yang diciptakan sang Zero cukup membuat kelima orang Nukenin yang melawanya mundur beberapa puluh meter, menatap was-was padanya.

" Sialan kau Zero !",

"Kazekiri bukanlah jutsu yang mudah, karena..."

...

 **Flashback On**

Krak,

Sebuah pohon jatuh, terpotong menghantam tanah dekatnya berdiri, bersamaan dengan para burung yang terbang berhamburan diudara.

Perlahan Naruto melemaskan otot tanganya, menatap hasil latihan jutsunya. "Nagato-sensei, kenapa jutsu kazekiri milikmu lebih tajam dan lebih cepat dariku",

Naruto yang masih berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun terdiam, menunggu jawaban darinya. Mencoba merangkai kembali handseal untuk jutsunya.

" Kecepatan dan ketajaman adalah kunci dari jutsu Futon ", Naruto diam, memikirkan kembali maksud dari perkataanya. " Dan ketajaman adalah ciri khas jutsu Futon, Misal saja kazekiri yang memerlukan ketajaman untuk memotong targetnya, tapi jutsu Daitopa memerlukan daya dorong yang besar, dan kecepatan jutsu dipengaruhi ketajaman dan besar jutsu tersebut", Sang Uzumaki setengah Uchiha hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Maksudnya ?, ketajaman jutsu Kazekiri dan besarnya jutsu Daitopa milikku mempengaruhi kecepatan jutsunya ?", Kini giliran Naruto yang angkat bicara.

Nagato hanya mengangguk, mencoba membayangkan apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto tentang latihan. Dan kenapa seakan dia suka sekali berlatih.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, karena prinsip jutsu futon itu semakin tipis, semakin tajam. Semakin tipis, kecepatan tidak banyak berkurang karena gaya gesek udara yang kecil".

"Tapi ingat, cara tersebut punya kelemahan, kelemahanya adalah.."

 **Flashback Off**

'Memerlukan akurasi tinggi, dan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi !, Cakra yang lebih banyak dan lingkup jutsu yang lebih sempit !', batinya berteriak, menarik nafas panjang. Berlari menggegam katananya, berlari kearah kelima Nukenin incaranya. Menebaskan katananya keudara, sembari tangan kirinya sibuk merangkai segel.

 **"Futon: Kazekiri"** , Kini beberapa angin pemotong dilepaskan oleh sang Uzumaki secara beruntun, dua kali lipat jumlahnya dari serangan pertama. Sepertinya dia tidak bermain-main kali ini.

" Mustahil !, siapa sangka dia benar benar serius untuk membunuh kita semua "

'Sugoi !', batin Karin kagum, masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadaranya. Menatap sang Zero yang mungkin menurutnya, menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Jadi, ijinkan aku mendapatkan kepala kalian semua !"

"Cih", Naruto hanya berdecih tidak suka, menatap kelima Nukenin dengan tubuh yang tak bisa dibilang utuh lagi.  
" Aku terlalu bersemangat, cakraku terkuras habis !", lirihnya sedikit kesal, mengambil sebuah gulungan dari saku ninjanya. Membuka gulungan ninjanya, perlahan memunguti satu persatu kelima kepala nukenin yang dibunuhnya, mengumpulkanya menjadi satu diatas gulungan fuinjutsu miliknya.

"Fuin !",

Kelima kepala tersebut hilang dengan meninggalkan sebuah asap kecil, sebuah tanda bahwa ini saatnya untuk pergi. Berjalan kembali, prelahan menggulung kembali gulungan fuinjutsu ditanganya, hingga.

" Tunggu !", Teriakan seseorang membuatnya segera berpaling dari langkahnya. Menatap seorang gadis berkacamata yang hanya mampu berbaring menatapnya.

"Terima kasih !, telah menolongku", Ucapnya tersenyum hingga akhirnya kehilangan kesadaranya. Terjatuh dalam alam tidurnya.

'Eh, Kenapa dia ?', batinya bingung menatap seseorang yang berterimakasih padanya, telah terlepas dari kesadaran tubuhnya. Dan terlebih lagi dia pingsan dihadapanya.  
Sang Uzumaku hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah, membuka topeng hitam polosnya.

" Kenapa masalah muncul lagi dihadapanku ! "

...

...

...

To be Continue

...

* * *

 **Data info**

 **Futon daitopa-** hembusan angin perusak

 **Suiton : Shuindan -** peluru air **  
**

 **Doton gachuro -** Tombak tanah

 **Suiton suiryundan -** naga air

 **...**

 **Review Answer**

 **Bunga Juegeg** **,** **Tomy G7 -** Narukarin ?, entahlah aku cuma berniat menjadikan mereka partner bertarung, tapi akan kupikirkan lagi. **  
**

 **Ashuraindra64 -** Dia udah dapet

 **Riyanto707** \- Bener juga, setiap cerita maupun fanfic punya keunikanya sendiri,

 **xxxx -** Gaje ?, sebenarnya itu tanda-tanda bahwa Minato sebenarnya mulai peduli pada naruto, tapi selengkapnya diungkap di beberapa chapter berikutnya.

 **NoName** \- Makasih saranya, maaf khilaf, akan kuperbaiki nanti .

 **Fahzi Luchifer** \- Rantai chakra ?, nggak dua-duanya.

...

 **Author Note**

Mengecewakan ya,semoga nggak. Maafkan author amatiran ini yang telat ngupdatenya, tapi sebenarnya aku nggak berniat hiatusin nih fic tapi karena keadaan memaksa jadinya telat, sekiranya itu yang cukup ingin kukatakan.

...

Jika ada saran atau pertanyaan bilang aja di Review atau di PM. Karena aku masih butuh saran kalian.

...

See you in next chapter

...

...

Ardion's Heart

Logout

* * *

...

Next chap

 **[Uzumaki]**


	6. Uzumaki

**Kusagakure, Kantor pusat**

Disebuah ruangan kerja yang penuh dengan gulungan dan kertas laporan, ruang kerja dari sang pemimpin Kusagakure. Murata, sang pemimpin menghela nafasnya, menunjukkan kembali raut serius dimatanya.

"Cari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Zero !, identitas, kekuatan, kerabat, apapun itu !"  
, Seluruh Jounin kusa dihadapanya mengangguk setuju, pergi dengan shunsinya masing-masing.

Murata diam sejenak, kedua tanganya memegang halus kepalanya. Berusaha menenangkan pikiranya. Selangkah lagi dia berhasil mendapatkan sang Zero, tapi seakan nasib tidak memihaknya. Dalam sekali hentakan dia melemparkan punggungnya ke kursi pemimpin yang ia tempati. Berusaha memikirkan penyelesaian dari permasalahan yang ia hadapi. " Zero itu, apakah dia bagian dari konoha ?", batinya penasaran. Membayangkan kembali jubah Zero yang terkoyak tak bersisa, dengan lambang Uzumaki berwarna merah dipunggungnya.  
"Dia memiliki lambang pusaran air tepat dipunggung jaketnya, Hanya Ninja konoha yang menggunakan simbol klan uzumaki",  
" Apa mungkin dia seorang Uzumaki ?!",  
"Tidak mungkin"  
"Lupakan! Uzumaki itu berambut merah ", Ia berusaha membuang pikiranya tentang kemungkinan ia seorang uzumaki, setidaknya dia tidak ingin memikirkan masalah klan berambut merah tersebut. "Tapi, aku punya seorang penduduk dari klan Uzumaki !",

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chasing My Dream by Ardion's Heart**

 **Warning!**

[Smart n strong Naru !, OOC, Typo, Gaje, bahasa kacau, Alur tak beraturan n Etc]

...

Don't like don't read

.

...

* * *

"Terima... kasih... telah menolongku !"

Beberapa patah kata berhasil membuatnya diam beribu kata. Ditambah lagi gadis itu pingsan dihadapanya, lengkap sudah masalah yang dia alami. Dan terlebih lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan padanya ! Dia bukan orang bejat yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan.

"Terpaksa ", batinya menghela nafas penuh lelah, menarik tangan kirinya. Berusah mengangkat tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri.

 **" Shunshin no Jutsu "** ,

Kedua Uzumaki itu lenyap dengan shunshinnya, meninggalkan hutan gelap yang dingin ditengah gemerlapnya para bintang.

Sesosok bayangan hitam melintas dengan cepat, berhenti sejenak menampakkan shinobi bertopeng putih polos berlambang konoha hanya menatapnya dari jarak jauh. "Lokasi Zero telah ditemukan ", ucapnya kembali pergi dengan shunshinya.

"Kau sudah sadar ?",

Mata merah Crimson yang terlindung kacamata cokelat itu menatap dengan jelas seseorang bertopeng yang duduk disampingnya. Merasakan suatu chakra yang berbeda dalam orang tersebut. 'Chakranya berbeda, aku tak pernah merasakan chakra lain yang sama dengan dirinya', batinya berusaha tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

" Akhirnya kau sadar , kau pingsan semalaman dan aku tak tahu siapa kau , jadi aku menunggumu sadar", Ucap sang Zero bangkit dari duduknya, membenarkan topeng polosnya.

"Siapa kau ?",

"Karena kau telah sadar, saatnya aku pergi ",

" Kenapa kau menolongku ?..", pertanyaan itu tak terjawab karena Naruto telah pergi dengan shunsnhinya.

 **...**

 **[Skip Time]**

Naruto masih diam termenung, diam menatap awan putih dibalik beberapa awan kelam yang mendominasi, menyelimuti angkasa yang luas. Sebuah kombinasi yang indah ciptaan Kami-sama, menurutnya.

'Kenapa...kenapa aku bisa kalah ?, dia dapat memojokkanku dengan mudah', Batinya menatap kembali kearah Training ground milik Kusagakure. Sembari memegangi perban dilengan kanannya, tertutupi oleh jaket hitam miliknya. Menyembunyikan lilitan perban yang menyelimuti seluruh bagian lengan kanan miliknya.

'Aku harus berlatih lebih keras !, aku... Aku ini masih lemah !', Batinya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Tempat berlatih mereka juga diluar gerbang desa, sama seperti Amegakure.', Batinya tersenyum. Yah, kenangan latihanya tak bisa pudar begitu saja. Apalagi dengan Anikinya yang malah bersemangat mengajarinya jutsu yang dia punya.

'Jika aku di Ame, mungkin dia akan langsung menawarkan diri untuk melatihku', batinya tersenyum menatap awan kelam yang mulai mendominasi. Menyelimuti awan putih yang menghalangi pancaran sinar matahari diangkasa.

"Siapa kau, Untuk apa kau disini ?", Suara seseorang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanya, suara seseorang yang tak terasa asing. Suara seseorang yang kemarin bilang telah ditolongnya, siapa peduli.

" Eh... Siapa kau ?!", Balas Naruto, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara. Mata Biru kelamnya menatap kearah orang tersebut. Seorang gadis seumuranya, memakai jaket berwarna cokelat terang dengan dalaman kaos bermotif jaring-jaring, memperlihatkan hitai-ate Kusagakure didahinya.

"Jangan balik bertanya !, Siapa kau ,baka ?!", Balasnya menekan kata-katanya. Sang uzumaki bersurai hitam terdiam, menatap balik padanya. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata cokelatnya.

" Kau tidak perlu tahu !", jawab Naruto tak peduli. Memalingkan wajahnya, tidak peduli. Menatap kembali awan gelap yang telah memudar. Sang gadis mulai mengerutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Jawab Baka, jangan mengelak !", mulut Naruto berhasil terbungkam, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mampu membuatnya terbungkam. Bahkan Nagato dan Hiruto tak mampu membuatnya bungkam.  
"Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang istirahat !", dingin sang uzumaki bersurai hitam, tak memperdulikan seseorang yang kini malah semakin menatapnya kesal bercampur rasa penasaran.

Sang gadis menjulurkan tangan kananya, menatapnya tersenyum. Walau terlihat tak peduli, tapi akhirnya dia menerimanya.

" Untuk apa ?", "Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Karin, siapa namamu ?", sang gadis itu menjabatnya.

" Uzumaki Naruto "

"Sama-sama uzumaki ", lirih naruto. "Kau tak mungkin seorang Uzumaki !", Protesnya langsung ke intinya, tak menghiraukan seseorang yang didepanya memasang wajah malas.

'Apa dia bilang ?!, aku bukan Uzumaki ! Apakah karena rambutku, alasan klasik !'

"Kata Ibuku Uzumaki berambut merah ! ",

'Tepat seperti perkiraanku', batinya malas menatap kembali cakrawala luas. Menghiraukan gadis tak dikenal yang dengan semangatnya ingin berkenalan denganya.

"Tapi.. Terima kasih... Telah menolongku ! ",

'Dia tahu rupanya', batinya malas. Berusaha memikirkan cara untuk melindungi identitasnya sebagai Zero.

" Aku tidak menolongmu, untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku ?!", Karin hanya berpaling sejenak setelah mendengar sebuah jawaban yang berhasil terucap, menatap kearah awan kelam diangkasa.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Aku merasakan kau memiliki chakra yang sama dengan orang yang telah menolongku",

'Tipe sensor !', batinya syok, memikirkan rencana lain yang mungkin muncul untuk melindungi identitasnya. 'Siapa sangka dia mampu mengenali chakraku dengan mudah, dia memang tipe sensor yang hebat', batinya menarik sebuah kesimpulan singkat.

" Mungkin saja dia memiliki chakra yang terasa sama denganku !", sangkal Naruto membiarkan surai hitamnya berkibar terkena angin.

" Memang semua chakra orang yang kurasakan itu hampir sama, tapi berbeda denganmu, Naruto-sama. Tolong jelaskan sebuah alasan, kenapa kau menolongku !",

'Alasan ?, bukankah aku hanya kasian padanya.. tapi kenapa ya ?', batinya bingung sendiri, entah apa yang ada dipikiranya. Seorang Oinin menyelamatkan seseorang, itu bukanlah hal yang dilarang kan ! Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan Karin yang terang-terangan menyatakakan bahwa chakranya berbeda dengan yang lain, cukup untuk membingungkan pikiranya yang dipenuhi oleh deduksi.  
'Sepertinya aku memang terpojok, siapa sangka dia bisa mengenalku saat memakai topeng dengan mudah, aku tak bisa membiarkanya membocorkan identitasku pada Kusagakure'

"Alasan, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan beberapa kepala Nukenin untuk ketuaku, dan kau ada disana tak sadarkan diri.. jadi aku sekalian saja menolongmu"

"Oh, begitu..", Ucapnya murung, ' Kupikir ada alasan lain ', lanjutnya dalam pikiranya

"Sudah dipastikan, alasan kau berkenalan denganku untuk membalas budi dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku.. Tapi, aku tak butuh terimakasihmu ",

"Dasar, sok keren..", balasnya dengan nada sinis, dengan tangan kiri memegangi kacamatanya. Membenarkan posisinya kacamata cokelatnya yang sedikit bergeser.

" Tapi, Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu ",

"Katakan !, aku tak punya banyak waktu !", ucap dingin Naruto, berusaha mengacuhkanya. Untuk apa peduli pada orang yang belum dikenalnya, walaupun dia uzumaki sekalipun.

"Aku.. Ingin melarikan diri dari desa ini, mereka tak menganggapku sebagai manusia, aku hanya alat", ucapnya lirih.. dengan volume suara yang hampir menyamai suara bisikan.

" Jadi kenapa kau tidak melakukanya dari dulu, hidup hanya untuk dimanfaatkan... membosankan", balasnya malas, setidaknya dia hanya menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Aku ingin tapi.. Aku tak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk itu !, tapi aku punya permintaan ", Naruto hanya diam, mencoba menebak apa yang akan dia katakan, memutuskan suatu deduksi yang terlalu mudah untuknya.

" Dan aku ingin... ', Sang uzumaki bersurai hitam masih diam, mencoba mendengarkan sebuah permintaan yang akan didengarnya.

"Menjadi bawahanku, mungkin akan kupikirkan nanti "

"Darimana kau tahu.. ",

" Perkiraan, dan perlu kau ingat. Keinginanmu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, hanya dengan mengikuti alur pembicaraanmu, bahkan murid akademi akan langsung menyadarinya", jelasnya panjang lebar.

 **...**

"Jadi, kau menerimanya ? "

" Mungkin, setelah aku bisa 'sedikit' mempercayaimu... ", ucapnya memperhatikan hitai ate Kusagakure yang masih terpasang dengan rapi dikepala lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi.. apa kau sadar kalau Murata sedang mengawasimu !"

"Eh.. Apa maksudmu.. Naruto-sama",

"Tiarap !", Teriak Naruto keras, dengan tanganya yang memaksa Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Dan benar saja sebuah jutsu Suiton hampir melubangi kedua kepala mereka. Karena beberapa detik saja terlewat, mereka tak akan selamat.

'Tunggu, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya, hawa chakra kehadiranya begitu tipis tapi.. tak mungkin tak bisa kurasakan', batin sang Uzumaki berambut merah

'Suindan.. lagi ?', batinya malas, memegangi luka dilenganya yang berbalut perban, hasil dari pertarungan seminggu yang lalu, yang belum benar-benar sembuh. Menatap seorang berpakaian jounin Kusagakure yang menatap mata mereka dengan tatapan musuh.

'Murata-sama', ' Sang pemimpin Kusagakure ', batin kedua uzumaki berbeda gender itu bergantian. Mata biru kelam Naruto mengawasi setiap inchi hutan disekitarnya, menatap 4 orang jounin yang bersembunyi dihutan.

" Bagaimana mungkin dia tak terlacak, bukankah cakranya masih dapat kurasakan dengan jelas !", gerutunya, sepertinya nasib tak memihaknya.

"Soal kenapa chakraku tak terlacak.. Aku memasang segel chakra ditubuhku.. segel untuk menyembunyikan chakra dari seorang tipe sensor setingkat Mito Uzumaki sekalipun ", Perlahan murata melepaskan sebuah kertas yang tertempel dibalik rompi jounin yang dipakainya. Sebuah kertas seukuran kertas peledak, terdiri atas puluhan kanji fuin yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi.. berkali-kali lipat lebih rumit dari fuinjutsu yang dipelajari oleh Naruto. Naruto kali ini tertarik dengan apa yang diperlihatkan padanya, lebih dari tertarik.

" Hebatnya segel itu diciptakan oleh sang Uzumaki Kiseki sendiri.. Bisa dikatakan ini sebuah karya yang diciptakan oleh keajaiban ",

(a/n , Kiseki dapat diartikan sebagai keajaiban)

"Lupakan !, Kau berniat berhianat pada desamu.. Karin !",

Kedua Uzumaki mendadak diam seribu bahasa, terpaut oleh pikiranya masing-masing. Naruto masih diam menatap keduanya, perselisihan antara dua belah pihak dengan peringkat yang jelas terpaut jauh. Menyiapkan katana bermata ganda miliknya. Memperkirakan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.  
' Aku tak heran, tapi dia langsung menanyakanya dihadapaku ',

"Jawab... Uzumaki karin !, kau adalah seseorang yang penting bagi desa ini !", Murata membentaknya dengan keras.

" Penting.. ! Ya.. Aku penting bagi desa ini.. aku hanya alat kan !", Ucapnya keras, melepaskan semua beban penderitaanya dihatinya.

"Mengorbankan ibuku hanya untuk menyembuhkan kalian semua, kau pikir dia apa hah !", Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkanya. Seakan tak peduli ia akan terseret masalah denganya,

" Awas, ada 4 orang dengan chakra setara jounin yang bergerak menuju kemari ", lirih Karin berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang terlena dengan masahnya.

"Kalian semua, tangkap mereka !", Tepat setelah komando dari pemimpin mereka. Tepat empat jounin dari Kusagakure mengepung mereka dari keempat penjuru mata angin. Naruto perlahan meraba saku ninja dikakinya.. Melemparkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam keudara , dan berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sang gadis uzumaki.

" Karin, Jika kau ingin hidup gunakan gulungan itu saat terdesak !", lirihnya menarik katana dari sarungnya, menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Menatap tajam musuh didepanya, mengulum senyuman khasnya.  
"Sepertinya akan menarik !",

Trangg..

Suara dentuman kunai dan katana tak mampu terelakan. Serangan dan tangkisan tak mampu dihindari oleh kedua belah pihak. Percikan logam berbalut melodi yang diciptakan antara gesekan beberapa benda tajam dengan ritme yang seimbang. Irama pertarungan yang mulai mencapai puncaknya. Naruto, membiarkan musuhnya mendominasi serangan, menangkis setiap serangan dari keempat jounin yang berusaha menyerangnya. Mata biru kelamnya tak mampu berkutik dari apa yang dilihatnya, 4 orang jounin mengeroyoknya.. apa yang mereka pikirkan. Empat orang jounin, menyerang seorang remaja berumur 12 tahun. 'Sepertinya Murata tak main-main dengan ucapanya', batinya melemparkan sembarang sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam keudara.

 **"Doton : dosekidake",**

'Hebat' , batinya tersenyum menundukkan tubuhnya, menghindari 4 tanah berujung lancip yang berusaha menusuknya dari keempat arah yang berbeda, yang mengincar dadanya. Menghindar dan memotongnya dengan katananya yang terselimuti chakra angin.

'Jangan gunakan sharingan, mereka sebelumnya telah mencurigaiku', batinya menatap sekilas Murata yang telah menangkap karin dengan mudah, terlalu mudah. Pikiranya telah siap untuk menghindari skenario terburuk, karena tepat setelahnya tiga orang jounin menyerangnya bersamaan dengan kunainya masing-masing dari udara.

'Sepertinya mereka telah memojokkanku dengan mudah', batinya menginjak sebuah gulungan fuinjutsu ditanah.

'Kuharap kalian belum berakhir... ',

"Kai", tepat dari fuinjutsu yang dilemparkanya, rentetan shuriken dari ratusan shuriken menghujani mereka semua, tak ada cara tepat untuk lolos dari hujaman shuriken didalam radius 5 meter dengan jarak renggang kurang dari 10 cm tanpa terluka, kecuali..

'Shunshin no jutsu', 'Kawarimi no jutsu', batin mereka semua menggunakan jutsunya masing-masing untuk menghindar. Membiarkan ratusan shuriken miliknya menhantam tanah, menancap keakan menggantikan posisinya sebagai makibishi.

'Yah... aku kehabisan shuriken', gerutu Naruto memegang erat katananya. Salahnya sendiri menggunakan shuriken sebanyak itu dalam satu waktu. Yah, walaupun sebagian besar adalah senjata rampasan dari setiap nukenin yang dibunuhnya.

'Mereka belum menyerah rupanya', batin Naruto menangkis setiap kunai yang mereka lemparkan, menghalau serangan mereka dengan katananya. Menggunakan jumlah dan Pangkat jounin sebagai keuntungan mereka. Menyerangnya dengan brutal.. tak membiarkanya beristirahat sedikitpun..

" Begitu ya ! ", gerutu Naruto menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengembalikan staminanya yang telah terkuras habis karena pertarunganya. 'Mereka berusaha menguras habis tenagaku rupanya', Naruto hanya tersenyum melempar sebuah kunai yang ia ambil dari sakunya, melemparkan sembarang dengan tangan kirinya.. Tapi bukan sekedar lemparan sembarang.

 **'Kunai kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

"Sialan kau Naruto", teriak sang Murata mengangkisnya dengan kunainya. Memaksanya untuk melepaskan Karin dari dekapanya. Sang Uzumaki berkacamata hanya mampu berlari kearahnya menghindari terjangan kunai yang naruto lemparkan, berlari kebelakan punggung naruto. Menatap setiap jounin yang mengincar kedua Uzumaki berbeda gender tersebut.

"Berhenti", tepat setelah perintahnya, kelima jounin berhenti menyerangnya. Mundur beberapa langkah kearah Murata. Naruto hanya memasukkan kembali katananya kedalam saya miliknya, meletakkanya dipunggungnya.

" Anda Yakin ingin menghadapinya sendirian. Murata-sama !", lirih salah seorang jounin menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbahaya.

"Ya.. Aku sendiri cukup untuk melawanya."

"Tapi dia itukan -", Ucapan sang jounin terpotong, oleh suara aduan dari dua kunai dari dua orang yang berbeda. Kali ini Naruto telah menantangnya dalam pertarungan dengan kunai. Menginjakkan kakinya ketanah dengan sedikit keras, menampakkan sebuah kaligrafi fuinjutsu berdiameter 5 cm ditanah.

Merapal sebuah segel walaupun tanganya masih menggenggam sebuah kunai. Menarik Nafasnya panjang.

 **" Futon : Kazekiri "** , batinya mengucapkan jutsunya, mengirim puluhan angin tipis berkecepatan tinggi untuk mencabik-cabik apapun yang nenghalanginya. Sedikit kejutan untuk Murata yang hanya menghindari setiap seranganganya. Membiarkan puluhan angin yang mengincar nyawanya memotong-motong dan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya. Merapal handseals dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Giliranku "

 **" Suiton : Suindan "** , Tepat setelah mengucapkan jutsunya, ratusan peluru air bertekanan tinggi bersiap mengincar sang Uzumaki, memaksanya bermanuver dengan dua buah kunai yang beraliran chakra angin dikedua tanganya. Naruto masih berkelit dalam pikiranya, menghindari peluru air bertekanan tinggi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih staminanya banyak terkuras untuk pertarungan yang sebelumnya.

Murata hanya tersenyum mengejek, menghentikan seluruh seranganya.  
" Yo, lama tidak bertemu Uzumaki Naruto. Kupikir kau telah mati 3 tahun yang lalu ",

"...", tak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil terucap dari sang Uzumaki bersurai hitam.. sepertinya Naruto memang tak peduli padanya.

'Yah apa boleh buat, sekarang dia tahu aku masih hidup. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai informasi ini bocor kekonoha. Dasar, kupikir hidupku bisa lebih tenang'

" Kau tuli ya Naruto.. Tapi sepertinya kau tak lagi menjadi pihak konoha ?, ya kan!", tak ada jawaban apapun yang berhasil dilontarkan oleh sang uzumaki bersurai hitam. Diam, dalam artian memancing amarah musuhnya, ditambah dia sekarang melawan orang dengan tempramen setingkat Murata.

" Hey Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto ! Atau memang kau ini tak peduli denganku, Jahat ! ", Teriaknya keras dengan bantuan chakranya, kemudian merajuk. Membuat Naruto hanya 'sedikit' sweatdrop denganya.

'Jika dia tahu siapa diriku, aku tak heran. Tapi, dia terlalu berisik !', pikirnya melempar katana miliknya diudara, menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya. Melemparkan semua kunai yang digenggamnya, melompat untuk menangkap kembali katananya. Menyerangnya dari udara sekuat tenaga, tapi ditangkis dengan mudah. Terlalu mudah, mengingat Murata bukan seorang Shinobi yang lemah. Tapi melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa dua kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto masih mengincar nyawanya.

'Sugee !.. tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu bersenang-senang', Karin hanya diam memperhatikan pertarungan antara dua orang dihadapanya. Apa yang bisa dilakukanya, dia bahkan belum tahu caranya bertarung dengan seseorang. Mata merah crimson miliknya masih menatap tarian dari kedua belah pihak yang berbeda fraksi tersebut.

" Terlalu mudah !", Murata menangkis kedua seranganya dengan mudah, menangkis dua kunai dan serangan katananya dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu dilihat oleh mata biasa. Melompat mundur untuk kembali menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Serangan dari kedua belah pihak berlangsung sengit. Satu persatu luka goresan senjata tajam menghiasi pertarungan mereka. Serangan dari Murata berhasil mengenai lengan kirinya, namun serangan dari sang Uzumaki seakan membalas dendam dengan berhasil melukai kaki kanan Murata.. Mengirim kedua orang yang berbeda fraksi itu sebuah rangsangan rasa sakit yang cukup untuk mengganggu konsentrasi mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto bersalto mundur dengan indah, merapal sebuah segel tora dengan tangan kirinya. 'Saatnya percobaan !',

 **"Uzumaki no fuin : Akai no Kusari "** , Sebuah rantai berwarna kemerahan yang terbuat dari chakra menghujam Murata dengan ganas. Muncul tepat berasal dari fuinjutsu yang beberapa menit yang lalu diinjaknya. Mengincarnya bagaikan benda hidup yang sengaja mengincar nyawanya.  
' Sepertinya berhasil, mengendalikanya tidak semudah yang kupikirkan ', Naruto melompatinya, mengayunkan katananya dengan cepat. Mengincar kepala Murata yang masih bergelut dengan rantai chakra ciptaanya.

" Maaf Murata sepertinya pertarungan kita berakhir disini ",

" Kau benar, tapi kau yang akan kalah !", Naruto tak mampu menahan keterkejutanya, katana miliknya telah patah menjadi dua hanya dengan satu serangan. Menatap Murata yang menggenggam katana berbilah lurus yang berkilat karena terkena cahaya.

"Kuroi tsukki, salah satu pedang terkuat buatan Uzushiogakure ", Naruto tak mampu berkutik, menatap katana lurus terbuat dari logam berwarna hitam kelam yang memantulkan cahaya. Menimbulkan kesan menawan sekaligus mengerikan dalam satu katana berbilah lurus yang berkilat terkena cahaya.  
'Sepertinya akan sulit !', Batinya merogoh saku ninjanya menggenggam sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam ditangan kirinya. Memainkan kunai di tangan kananya,mengalirkan chakra futon, mempertajam kunainya. Dan bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

'Firasat apa ini !',

Serangan pertama dalam beberapa detik berhasil ditangkisnya, dalam beberapa waktu singkat, perkiraan yang tepat saat Murata menebaskanya vertikal beberapa kali. Menangkis semua serangnya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik. Melemparkan gulungan yang dibawanya melayang diudara, perlahan terbuka menampakkan kaligrafi fuinjutsu yang tertulis rapi. Sebuah katana berbilah lurus berkilat terkena cahaya, menunjukkan kilatan dari katana bermata ganda yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk pertarunganya.

' Aku terdesak.. aku hanya membawa dua katana ',

Jrass

Serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi berhasil melukai lengan kanan sang Uzumaki, mengirim rangsangan rasa sakit yang berhasil mengganggu konsentrasinya. Membuat tubuhnya lengah, hingga tanpa sadar terkena tendangan Murata. Memukulnya mundur beberapa meter kebelakang.

" Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain.. lupakan soal identitas jika menghadapi orang yang setingkat denganya ",

Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukanya, menatap musuhnya dengan mata sharingan 3 tomoe miliknya. Mata kebanggaan Uchiha, warisan gen dari ibunya. Menggenggam erat katana ditangan kirinya menatap tajam seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

" Jadi... Kita mulai saja pertarunganya !",

Naruto kali ini tidak main main dengan ucapanya, Menggunakan chakra angin dikatananya, mengalirkan sebagian chakranya untuk mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu untuk diimbangi oleh seorang ninja biasa. Tarian pedang katana yang selalu dibanggakanya, kebanggaan seorang Uzumaki selain fuinjutsunya.  
"Jadi inilah Naruto yang sebenarnya !", Murata tersenyum mengimbangi gerakan Naruto Menangkisnya dengan kecepatan yang setara. Suatu keajaiban ?, Katana beraliran chakra angin milik sang Uzumaki berambut hitam tak mampu untuk menumpulkan Kuroi tsukki, bahkan tak mampu untuk menggoresnya.

' Suge.. tapi, siapa sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang dilawan oleh Murata-sama ? ', kagum salah seorang Jounin yang mengawasinya. Masih menjaga karin yang beberapa menit yang lalu hampir lolos dari mereka. Rencana Naruto tak berjalan lurus.

" Naruto.. Siapa sebenarnya dia.. Mengapa dia bisa sekuat itu ! ", Karin tak mampu berkutik dari pandanganya kearah Naruto. Seakan dia telah menjadi pengagumnya dalam waktu singkat.  
" Siapa sangka... Kupikir dia orang lemah ",

' Lemah !, Aku masih Lemah !, Dia bahkan tak terdesak sedikitpun oleh seranganku ', bayangan mereka berdua tak selaras dengan pemikiran dari Naruto. Seseorang yang selalu menginginkan kekuatan lebih.

Dalam kecepatan tinggi sang Uzumaki melompat mundur, mendarat dengan mulus dengan kedua kakinya. Hingga, dia melempar katananya, mengincar mata kiri Murata dengan katananya.  
" Dia.. Melempar katananya ? ", syok Murata

, Naruto hanya bisa menatap sekilas tatapan Murata yang menatapnya ragu. Merapal 5 segel tangan dalam waktu kurang dari 1,5 detik.

 **" Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu "** , Dalam kecepatan tinggi Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, mengirim sebuah bola api berukuran 7 kali bola voli dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, tepat setelah sebuah bola api berukuran besar yang dilepaskanya.

" Suiton : Sujinheiki ", logika air melawan api , Serangan Naruto terpatahkan dengan mudah, menciptakan sebuah kepulan asap dari dua jutsu yang beradu. Menanfaatkan kesempatan yang lebih dari cukup, memberikanya waktu untuk membuat sebuah Uzumaki hanya tersenyum, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan bunshinya yang mengacungkan kunainya pada Murata dari balik asap yang tebal.

" Perlambat gerakanya ! ", Sang bunshin menyeringai,setelah mendengar sebuah perintah mutlak dari tubuh aslinya. Mengalihkan pandanganya sekilas menatap Murata yang telah bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya.

 **"Shunshin no Jutsu"** , Naruto menghilang dengan shunshin miliknya, muncul tepat dibelakang Shinobi yang menyekap Karin, menusuk dadanya dengan kecepatan penuh, walau hampir saja mengenai Karin yang berada didekapan tubuhnya.

" Hey, karin.. Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap dua kali ", Singkat Naruto ,memegang pundak sang Uzumaki berambut merah. Menghiraukan fakta, ketiga orang jounin yang kini berbalik mengejarnya.  
'Setidaknya Murata masih sibuk dengan bunshinku',

Kedua Uzumaki itu mulai berlari dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama, walaupun dengan tingkat stamina yang sama sekali berbeda. Mata sharingan Naruto mulai memudar, berganti dengan mata biru kelamnya.

" Karin, hati-hati dengan Ranjau Fuinjutsu !", Teriak Naruto, sesekali mengalihkan matanya menatap ketiga jounin yang mengejarnya.  
"Baik ",

'Tunggu dia bilang ranjau.. ', batin sang gadis Berkacamata syok.

Satu persatu ledakan turut mengiringi langkah Naruto dan Karin. Tapi seakan apa yang dilakukanya tak banyak membantunya. " Naruto-sama, Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?", Sang pemilik nama tak merespon ucapanya. Membiarkan hembusan angin karena satu-persatu ledakan dari kertas peledak turut mengiringinya.  
" Rencana Cadangan !", balas Naruto berlari, sesekali menatap Karin yang mulai kelelahan.  
' Kuso, Ranjau peledak bukan ide yang bagus ', Naruto hanya mampu menahan kekecewaanya. Jounin Kusagakure tak sebodoh yang dia kira. Menggunakan kunai untuk mengetahui letak setiap fuinjutsu peledak miliknya. Berlari kearah tebing yang jaraknya hanya berkisar 600 meter dari tempatnya dan Murata bertarung beberapa menit lalu.

Hingga langkah kedua Uzumaki itu berhenti. Terpojok, dikelilingi oleh Jounin Kusagakure, apa yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Rencana pelarianya telah gagal total, rencana apa lagi yang dipikirkanya. Diam , melempar sebuah kantong dari atas tebing, membiarkan orang selain dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa kantung itu berisi puluhan makibishi yang ia rampas dari setiap Nukenin yang dibunuhnya.

"Karin, Loncat !", teriaknya menatap waspada kesekitarnya, menyiapkan gulungan kurayami tenshi ditangan kiri, dan sebuah kunai ditangan kananya. Tatapan tajam dari mata biru gelapnya menatap setiap detail musuh kesekelilingnya.

'Loncat.. Apa dia ingin aku mati konyol', batin Karin syok, menatap sesaat kebelakang, tinggal tiga langkah dia mundur, dia akan jatuh dari tebing setinggi 800 meter.

" Apa kau gila hah !", Teriaknya protes, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto sebenarnya. 'Dia masih waras kan ? ', batinya berusaha menyangkalnya, tapi tak menghilangkan fakta bahwa dia bertarung untuk melindungi orang seperti dirinya.

"Karin-chan, aku telah memasang peledak disekeliling tempat ini jadi tolong melompatlah, atau kau akan kehilangan nyawamu karena ledakan, atau karena jounin dari desamu sendiri", ucapnya secara manis dan (sok) ramah padanya. Tapi tak cukup untuk membuatnya menuruti perintahnya.

Dalam kecepatan penuh Naruto menarik Nafasnya, kunai miliknya mampu menangkis kunai dari seseorang yang berusaha mengincar nyawanya. Berusaha tak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah sang Zero.

 **" Doton : Tobi Tsubute "** , Naruto mendengar jutsu tersebut. Dan seakan merasakan sebuah dejavu, Naruto bersiap melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Perlahan puluhan batu ditanah mulai bergerak melayang keudara, bersiap menghancurkan setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Celaka !", batin kedua uzumaki itu syok melihat ratusan batu melayang menuju kearahnya. Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh menarik nafas, merasakan hormon adrenalin yang mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya. Dan dengan kecepatan penuh mengajak (menyeret) Karin untuk melompat dari ketinggian lebih dari 800 meter.

" Hyaaaa... Aku belum ingin Mati !", teriak keras sang gadis berkacamata, melihat sejenak Naruto yang perlahan melakukan sebuah segel hijutsu.

"Kai..",

Ledakan beruntun terdengar keras bersama hancurnya tanah dan batuan dipuncak tebing, batu-batu hasil ledakan berjatuhan membalas dendam dengan menghujaninya.

Karin Uzumaki hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, membiarkan rambut merah dan pakaianya berkibar keatas, melebarkan tangan dan kakinya berusaha memperlambat laju tubuhnya. Memikirkan betapa konyolnya mati karena melompat dari ketinggian lebih dari 800 meter. Terlebih 3 orang Jounin dari desa asalnya muncul dari balik asap ledakan. 'Lupakan soal mati konyol, tiga shinobi setingkat jounin ?, melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu dengan menyusul kami melompat, sebenarnya akal mereka dimana ?', batin Karin, mata crimson dari balik kacamatanya teralihkan, menatap Naruto yang masih bertarung dengan kunainya.

'Sial, aku tak punya senjata lagi.. senjata lainya ada dipenginapanku ', batin Naruto kesal menangkis ketiga kunai dari tiga jounin yang mengejarnya. 'Sepertinya aku memang harus menggunakanya. ', batinya membuka gulungan bertuliskan kanji Kurayami Tenshi.

 **" Sekkai Tenshi "** ,

Tubuh seorang jounin terbelah menjadi dua dengan mudahnya, karena sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata dengan ketajaman yang tak tertandingi. Ceceran darah terlihat melayang diudara karena perbedaan kecepatanya dengan tubuh utamanya.

Dentangan senjata kembali terdengar, tepat dua buah kunai melawan sebuah sabit raksasa. Dan kembali terjadi, Pertarungan yang berat sebelah. Saling tangkis dan serang, terjadi dalam waktu singkat, berakhir ketika Naruto berhasil memotong masing masing sebelah tangan mereka, dan memenggal salah satu kepala mereka , menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pijakan. Dan dengan sigap meloncat ketebing, menancapkan sebuah kunai kedinding tebing untuk mengurangi kecepatan jatuhnya.

Mata biru kelamnya menatap sekilas kedua jounin dan seorang gadis berambut merah serta mayat shinobi yang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. seakan berlomba untuk mendapatkan posisi terdepan dalam menghantam permukaan tanah yang berbatu.

'Ketinggian kurang dari 200 meter, dengan kecepatan setinggi ini kemungkinan yang paling mendekati. Cidera parah pada tubuh, patah seluruh tulang punggung, posisi yang tak menguntungkan, belum lagi aku baru saja menabur puluhan makibishi dibawah sana ', batinya melompat kebawah, mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah sang uzumaki berkacamata. Melepas kunai ditangan kanannya dan dengan cepat memegangi tangan kiri Karin. Dengan tangan kirinya masih memegang erat kurayami tenshi. Yang pada akhirnya ia lepaskan, tapi entah kebetulan apa karin dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku !",

Ia melompat secepat keatas secepat yang dia bisa, berbekal pijakan dari seorang mayat shinobi yang beberapa detik lalu dibunuhnya, menggunakan kunai ditanganya untuk memperlambat gerak jatuhnya. Sratttttt

Gesekan antara kunai dan permukaan kunai perlahan mulai menggerogoti ketajaman kunai itu sendiri, tumbal dari kecepatan mereka yang perlahan mulai menurun. Menatap puluhan makibishi yang menancap pada tubuh shinobi yang telah tak bernyawa. Menimbulkan sebuah presepsi lebih dari mengenaskan.

"Kau terlalu sadis !, Naruto-sama ",

"Jangan mengejekku. Aku bahkan belum kenal lebih dari satu hari denganmu"

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku menimbulkan masalah baru untukmu ",

"Akan kubuat kau membayarnya nanti !", Naruto menurunkanya dengan melepaskan genggaman tanganya. Menatap kesekeliling tempatnya berdiri.

' Cih, setidaknya aku tidak mengalami dejavu ', batin Naruto,

'lalu, masalah apa lagi yang telah muncul dihadapanku',

...

...

...

To be Continue

...

* * *

 **Data info**

 ** **Shunshin no Jutsu -**** Body Flicker technique

 **Doton : dosekidake -** Earth Bamboo shot

 ** **Kunai kagebunshin no Jutsu -**** kunai shadow clone technique ** **  
****

 **Suiton : Suindan -** Water bullet **  
**

 **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu -** Fireball technique **  
**

 **Uzumaki no fuin : Akai no Kusari -** Red chakra chains **  
**

 **Sekkai Tenshi -** angle slash **  
**

 **Author Note**

Mengecewakan ya. Maafkan author amatiran ini yang telat ngupdatenya, karena banyaknya godaan. Tugas menumpuk, manga update, acara, dan yang paling parah sebut saja namanya light novel, apa lagi dari fanfom tetangga yang berinisial NGNL. Sumpah aku habisin beberapa hari cuma untuk baca vol 1-7, lupakan. Aku hanya berharap fic ini tidak mengecewakan.

...

Jika ada saran atau pertanyaan bilang aja di Review atau di PM. Karena aku masih butuh saran kalian.

...

See you in next chapter

...

...

Ardion's Heart

Logout

* * *

...

Next chap

 **[Assault]**


End file.
